Can I Not Grasp Them With A Tighter Clasp?
by distressedpeanut
Summary: She was the Chosen One, not her brother. She wasn't a Potter and they treated her so. She wasn't normal and she knew that. She lost everything and by the end, she couldn't take it anymore. FemHarry, TwinFic, PotterBashing, LightBashing, Drugs, Alcohol, Torture (chapter9), MainCharacterDeath, WBWL
1. Chapter 1

**In my world, veela can't turn into birds, but have enhanced senses and stronger magic along with their allure.**

Lily was pregnant. It was her and James' first child and she was so excited, but James had go for the first month on a vampire hunt in the west, James left Lily with his best friend in the entire world, Remus Black. Now, in the muggle world, you can get pregnant, but you can't get pregnant while you're pregnant, but the wizarding world is different. In the wizarding world you can get pregnant while you're pregnant and the only one who knew this was James. What James didn't know was that Lily and Remus had a secret relationship in Hogwarts, they had stopped, but Remus taking care of the woman he still had feelings for without a husband in sight… it was obviously going to lead to something. Neither of them knew of the dangers and when James came back and Lily found out she was having twins, she was delighted, so much so that she wanted to read more about wizarding pregnancies. She was reading one night after James had gone to sleep and couldn't see her face, which was a good thing when she found out just what the consequences of what her and Remus had done. One of her children were James and one of them Remus', Lily had no clue what to do, wouldn't Remus' child look like him? Bring the smart witch she was, she started thinking about Remus and her parents, he did kind of look like her father, slightly, but James had only ever seen grainy pictures of her father in his older years so she could pass the child off as looking like him. Her plan was set and she was still slightly rattled from the information, but her plot had calmed her mind enough to get a good amount of sleep.

Around dinner time on the 31st of July, Lily Potter went into labor and James rushed her to St. Mungo's. She was then in labor for hours until it was time to push, they all thought that the twins would be born the next day, but a minute before the clock struck twelve, the first baby was born. It took five more minutes for Lily to be done and finally when the other baby was born, it was the first of August, they managed to have twins on two different days. When Lily first looked at the oldest she knew the little girl was Remus' child and was instantly reminded of the mistake she had made nine months before. She named the girl Diana Juniper Potter and her younger brother Richmond James Potter. She gave James her excuse about how little Diana looked just like Remus and everyone came in to adore their little babies. Richmond looked just like James in every way and Diana looked more like Remus, sandy hair and all except she had Lily's bright green, emerald-like eyes. They were perfect, but something Dumbledore had told them made them fearful for their lives and so after about a week at the Potter Manor, they had to go in hiding under the Fidelius charm and leave the war.

It was a year later and James and Lily had major cabin fever, they knew that Voldemort hadn't had much activity lately and so they decided to go out for dinner leaving their children in the care of a muggle girl from town. They left and soon enough Voldemort snuck in and killed the girl, slightly disappointed that the Potters weren't at the house, but not to much, he wasn't there for them. He went upstairs and saw the twins wondering which one to kill. The boy seemed to be sleeping, but the girl stood up to look at him, a challenge he thought and fired the killing curse at him. What he didn't expect was it to backfire and hit him, making him no more than a cloud of dust floating out the window as the nursery burned. The Potter's took a bit of time to get back to their home and in that time some of the ceiling had fallen, cutting Richy deeply on the cheek, waking him up. When everyone came bursting into the nursery, they put out the fire and went over to Richy seeing as he was the closest to the door. The saw his V shaped cut and the idolising of him began. The only person who really saw Diana was Remus, he knew she was his pup, he could smell her scent and knew why she was always fussy during the full moon. He wanted to tell James, but he knew it would ruin their friendship and he couldn't stand that, they were all he had. Everyone was now gushing over Richy, Dumbledore had even come in and declared him the boy-who-lived, meanwhile, Diana was off in the corner, with no ono but Remus to keep her company.

 _Two Years later…_

Richy was a normal child with his mind and his magic like most magical babies, the only thing that stood out with the boy was his Chosen One status, even his looks weren't extraordinary, he had brown hair and dull brown eyes with a little chubby face. Diana, one the other hand, was the exact opposite, she was anything but normal, but no one paid any attention to her to notice. She had long, sandy colored hair that fell straight to her shoulders and her electric green eyes that stood out most of all. She was more slender than her brother, but that was probably due to a lack of food at certain times, she had shown magic a couple months before her brother, but everyone just assumed it was Richy anyway, he was the Chosen One. When the twins turned two, they were separated, Richy was put in a bedroom right next to their parents and Diana was put in a smaller room farther away, but she didn't care because she was in the only room in what they called the knowledge wing. The knowledge wing had the library, the potions lab, the music room among some other things that no one really used. Diana was desperate for her parents love and affection like most little kids and now, at age three, could read and write with clarity, and was even learning to do some wandless magic, all in the hopes of trying to gain some attention from her family. She was so happy when learned to elevate small things, as soon as she had mastered it she ran down the stairs as fast as her little legs could go to show her parents. They were in the sitting room with Richy, reading to him and trying to teach him how to write when Diana burst in.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She cried out with the kind of joy only a child could posses.

"What Diana?" Lily asked with a sigh, slightly frustrated with Richy, but willing to take it out on her daughter.

"Look what I can do." Diana said and then focused on a quill on the table with a calm you wouldn't have expected and smiled when it started to float the few feet from the table to her hand. She was so happy, but when she started to here Richy cry she knew she was in for it. She heard James get up and felt a large hand slapping her so hard on the cheek she fell backwards.  
"Diana! Don't try and upstage your brother like that! How dare you make him feel bad!" James yelled as Lily tried to comfort her screaming brother. Diana couldn't help herself, she started crying which only infuriated her parents more.

"Stop crying Diana, go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night to think about what you've done! No supper for you." James grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room, closing the door behind her. Diana whipped her tears away and walked back to her room, wondering just why she was punished for trying to impress them.

Over the past six months since that first incident, Diana had tried over, and over again to impress her parents, studying with every minute she had and getting some of the house elves to help her when she came to a stop. She could now also speak french and latin like most pureblooded children and knew some basic spells, she was even teaching herself the harp and piano, what was expected from the daughter of a prestigious family. She performed for her family and others, yet every time she was punished and despite her advanced knowledge for her age, she couldn't understand why. With every passing day her parents disdain towards their daughter seemed to grow and Diana's need for their love and affection seemed to shrink. Slowly the understanding was coming to her that no one really cared or loved her, but it would still be a couple months before she got it all and a year before she came to accept the fact.

It was her fourth birthday, well, the day after and she was in her room watching the party below her with utter longing. She way have already realized her parents didn't love her, but she just wanted to be Richy so bad sometimes like now, watching the fun everyone was having practically kissing the ground their savior walked on. She decided to go downstairs, sneaking around and trying to blend into the crowd somehow, finding out that even the minister was here!

"Where are your parents sweetie?" A lady asked from behind her, Diana turned around to see a nice brown haired lady looking down at her with a curious gaze. Diana didn't know what to say, just as she was about to reply she felt a hand on her shoulder and she stiffened.

"Ah, Amelia, I'm glad you could make it. This is one of my friends daughters, Diana, I guess that she just ran off. They're probably looking for her now, so I must go, I'm sorry I couldn't chat for longer." The grip on her shoulder was tight and she knew that she was in for it now.

"Oh, I understand James, I'll see you at work on Monday." James smiled and walked away, switching his hand from Diana's shoulder to her wrist, dragging her to her room. When they got there his true face showed and it was nothing but utter fury.

"You little, unwanted mistake! You could've ruined my job for me!" He screamed after throwing up some silencing wards. Diana didn't know what to do, she had never seen her father this mad before. "I never wanted you! You're nothing compared to your brother!" He screamed, throwing a couple punches at Diana, and she knew it was going to bruise. He ranted for another ten minutes about how she was nothing compared to her brother and what not, beating her face into obscurity. Finally he had calmed down and was just looking down at his crying, bleeding daughter with eyes filled with disgust. "I always hoped I could use this." He said, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. With one little spell he threw it at his daughter and she felt a quick pull behind her navel and she was gone, not returning for many years.

"Who is she?" Diana heard when the spinning stopped.

"Where did she come from?" Another asked.

"Who cares, she's beaten badly and we need to fix her! Quickly, sedate her and we'll start." She felt a sudden feeling of drowsiness come over her and everything got quiet, fading into nothing.

When Diana came to she felt better then ever and quickly opened her eyes, remembering the events of the last time she was conscious. She looked to be in a hospital, it wasn't muggle, but it was still a hospital. Some people were walking around the ward and they were some of the most beautiful people Diana had ever set her eyes on, it was definitely a sight to see.

"Ah! I see that you're awake." A lady said with an Irish accent, walking up to the medical bed Diana was in wearing some black scrubs. She examined Diana to see if she was okay and smiled when she was done.

"Where am I?" Diana blurted out.

"My child, you're in Ostana, the land of the veela." It did explain why everyone Diana saw had a sort of unreal beauty to them.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"You seemed to have been transported by a portkey, but I don't know how it got through our wards or why you were close to death when you arrived. Seeing as you are such a young child, we consulted our Queen and decided that we should try and find your real parents. No mortal has ever lived with us or just appeared out of nowhere, so this is all a first for everyone." The doctor explained, but a sense of panic rose up in Diana's chest and she couldn't help the involuntary shake of her head.

"No." She said with a sort of panic that perplexed the doctor.

"Why?"

"Because, it was my… parents who beat me to near death, I can't go back there." The doctor sat in her chair, silent for about ten minutes before speaking.

"Well, you can't be a mortal if you're staying here. To stay with us you must become a veela, the process would be very painful and would trigger the werewolf in you."

"I don't care, I just don't want to go back to my old home." Diana pleaded and the doctor raised her eyebrows with pity for the child showing in her crystalline blue eyes.

"Very well, I will set up the procedure, but first we must find you a home. Until then, you will stay here and I will look after you." Diana nodded and with one last look at the child, the doctor stood up and left, on the hunt for the gentlest veela in their nation to take of the damaged child.

 _Diana's POV_

It took a week, but the doctor finally came back to see me, but this time she wasn't alone.

"Hello child, I have found you a home. This is Ajax Clement, he's philosophy professor at the university, I think you two will be good together." The doctor said and I looked over at the man. He was taller than most with dark auburn hair and deep blue eyes. His face seemed a bit harsh, but none the less beautiful with a certain gentleness about it, he was truly intriguing.

"Hello Mr. Clement, I'm Diana." I said trying to be polite.

"Oh, please, call me Ajax, Diana, Roman goddess of the moon, what a lovely name." I blushed slightly at the compliment, the man's voice was deep and soothing with a distinct American accent, but not too deep to be creepy, it was just right.

'Well Ajax, we're ready for the procedure if you and Diana are."

"Okay. Diana, take it all in because, if you're ready, this will be the last few minutes that you'll be human. After this you will be a veela-werewolf mix with witch magic along with the creature magic. I will also blood adopt you as my daughter." I nodded along, wishing to drop the weight that was my surname this instant, Ajax seemed so nice, like he'd be a pretty good dad.  
"Okay." I got up and followed the two through a couple hallways until we got to what looked like a surgery room. Fear made my hands slick with cold sweat as I anticipated the pain, trying to calm myself down, fear was weakness and I wanted my new father to see me as strong and worthy. The doctor took some of Ajax' blood and some of mine and started chanting in a language I didn't know, I was guessing it was veela language or something. The pain came all it once, cold and hot like I was being stabbed with frozen needles and dipped in lemon juice then in lava. I screamed out, falling to my knees, but managing to stay upright. It seemed to last for an eternity, but it was probably only around five minutes in real time. When it was all over I felt tired, but refreshed and powerful. Ajax helped me up, putting his arm around my shoulders, I now felt a kind of connection I hadn't felt with James with Ajax, maybe it was just a veela thing?

"Well Diana, would you like to see yourself? You haven't changed much, but there are some things that are different." I nodded my head, my voice hoarse from screaming and with a swish of her hand, the doctor made a full length mirror appear in front of me. My hair that was previously straight now had some distinct waves in it, my face seemed a bit more aristocrat and beautiful with higher cheekbones and wider eyes. The one thing that did intrigue me was my pointed ears, and my auburn colored wolf tail and ears.

"Why am I part dog?" I whispered, making both Ajax and the doctor laugh.

"I think that was because of the veela gene reacting with your werewolf genes, it seems to have given you a tail and wolf ears along with sharper teeth, I think when you're older you'll be able to turn into a wolf, but for now you're just stuck with the reminders." I touched my second pair of ears and they twitched, I was surprised I could even feel myself petting them.

"Ah." Was all I said, I turned around, no longer looking at myself, but looking at Ajax instead.  
"Well, seeing as you're now one of us, you can come home with me." He said and I walked over to him, hugging him on the leg, it was weird giving affection and knowing I won't be punished in return. I was discharged and we walked out, I was surprised at how… normal everything seemed. There was way more greenery and natural then in the muggle world, but the houses looked like any European street, they even had muggle inventions, but they didn't have cars, people were either walking or on bikes, but because of that the air seemed cleaner and easier to breath. We walked for around thirty minutes until we reached a large campus, I'm guessing the university, we then walked for a bit more until we reached a little dark brick house that had a front garden and a nice field in the back.

"Well, this is home." Ajax said as he opened the door. Everything inside was like a normal craftsman style house with exposed brick and on and off wood-carpet floors, it was cozy and perfect, a million times better than the hollow house I was used to. Ajax gave me tour of the house and one thing I noticed was that there was a lot of books, everywhere. Finally, we went upstairs which consisted of three rooms and one of the two bathrooms in the house.

"That room is mine, that room is what I call the, 'scholar room' and finally, there's yours." I walked over and went in to find a pretty big bed next to a large bay window. Along with that there was a closet in the wall, and a bookshelf.

"You also have a desk and a hammock in the scholar room." Ajax said and I was taking it all in, despite the Potter's fortune, all I ever had was a rickety old bed in a dusty room, this was definitely a step up.

"Thank you." I said, turning around and hugging Ajax once more.

"No need, you are now Diana Clement, you're my daughter and you need a bedroom. I hope you like learning because I will teach you most everything I knew. I see you're tired and so I will let you rest, we can talk more tomorrow." I nodded, I was pretty tired, not only from the procedure, but also the walk from the hospital to the house.

"One question." I said and Ajax stopped with his hand on the door, looking back at me and raising his eyebrows in question.

"Yes, Diana?" He asked.

"Can I call you Jaxy?" I asked, thinking it would be a nice nickname.

"If you want, I've never had anyone call me that, but there's a first time for everything. Good night." He left and I took off my shoes climbing in my new bed and looking up at the moon with a completely different perspective than before.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I stretched and heard Jaxy moving around downstairs, I know he was my father now, but he seemed almost like a big brother, he looked young, but all veela did so I didn't know just how old he was. I decided that before I went downstairs, I wanted to look at the scholar room and see what Jaxy was talking about, I crept across the hall and into the room, leaving the door only slightly ajar behind me. The room was filled with books everywhere, filling the shelves and covering the floors, I loved it though, it smelled like an old library, a scent that is comforting to most. Conveniently in the room there was a piano and my hands were itching to play, something I haven't dome in weeks. I hopped on the bench and placed my hands on the keys like it was second nature, playing one of my favorite songs I had composed. I was so deeply into my music, I didn't even hear Jaxy come up behind me until he decided to speak.  
"You seem to be a little young to play that good." He said, making me jump a foot in the air.

"I'm only four." I said as if it was reasonable age, all he did was raise his eyebrows and chuckle.

"Only? I'm sorry for scaring you to, I thought you had heard me come up."

"It's okay, whenever I play I'm always so entranced, I wouldn't notice if the world was burning down around me."

"Well, seeing as you don't have any other clothes, I'd say that we should go shopping for some things like clothes, but also some of your own pillows and blankets and such, but first breakfast." We went downstairs and after breakfast I helped clean up, than we put on our shoes and walked out the door. The rest of the day was buying me clothes and things for my room along with shampoo and bathroom things along with a couple books. It was one of the happiest days I could remember in my life, I couldn't believe how lucky I was when James decided to use that portkey on me.

It had been a little less than six months and I soon found out that Jaxy was a gentle man, but a harsh teacher and wouldn't settle for anything less than the best, but I didn't mind. Ever since I was younger, I've been trying to be the best in what I was studying and so I was used to it. One day I was practicing the piano while Jaxy sat in his own hammock reading when I stopped.

"Jaxy?" I asked, and waited for him to look up from his book, knowing he would be frustrated if I called him again.  
"Yes?" He asked.

"How old are you?" I asked, I had been meaning to ask this, but I didn't know if it was a sensitive question or not.

"In veela years, I'm practically a fetus, but in human years I would say I'm about thirty five or so." He said and I raised my eyebrows. "What?" He asked at my questioning look.

"Well, it's just that you look as if you're maybe twenty, how long do veela live?"

"Some live for as long as hundreds of thousands of years, but we're not immortal and can be killed. Our Queen is one of the oldest among us excluding the elders, she's around three hundred thousand years old, give or take. She has ruled this country for as long as many of us can remember and we hope she always will." He seemed to have certain respect for the Queen that seemed more than a normal citizen would have, but I decided not to voice my thoughts.

"Do you have a harp?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"No, why? Diana, people don't just have harps lying around." He said with a chuckle.  
"Well, I know how to play two instruments, the piano and the harp, but I haven't gotten to play the harp in so long." Thinking about the strings in my fingers excited me, and it was almost painful to know I couldn't get the sensation due to the lack of a harp.

"Well, now I know what to get you for Christmas" Jaxy said, seeing my wistful look, snapping me out of my fantasy.  
"Wait, you celebrate muggle holidays here?" I was surprised, they don't even celebrate Christmas in the wizarding world, well, they did, but they called it Yule.  
"Yeah, look around, we're not stuck in the stone age like the wizarding world, we do keep up with the times my dear." Jaxy then went back to his book, signalling the end of the conversation. I thought about what he had said for a moment and then shrugged and started playing once more.

I woke up on Christmas morning to see that it was snowing outside, the perfect Christmas landscape. I put on some slippers and sweater and ran downstairs to see Jaxy wasn't awake. I than ran back upstairs and burst into his room, waking him up.  
"Yes Diana?" He asked, his voice groggy from sleep.

"It's _Christmas_." I said, stressing the word Christmas. I had never been invited to Christmas or gotten any gifts, but I had watched Dick, as I was now calling Richy, unwrap his presents and it all seemed so fun. Jaxy sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes and looking down at me.

"It's seven in the morning, on a _Saturday_." He said, stressing Saturday as I did.

"Yes, but that still means it's Christmas, so there's no excuses." I looked at me with a slight smile and sighed one last dramatic sigh.

"Fine, I'll be down in a moment." I was shooed out of the room and I ran downstairs, starting breakfast. Ajax came down just as I was finishing the pancakes, looking a bit more alive than before.

"I would've thought you'd be opening your presents." He said, looking over at me.

"Breakfast first, also I was waiting for you because I got you some things to."

"I wonder what they could be?" He asked, studying me to see any hints.

"Well, you won't see until you unwrap them now will you?" I asked, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Jaxy who had just sat down at the island.

"When did you become so sassy?" He asked and I giggled. We ate breakfast and cleaned up fairly quickly, both anxious to see what the other had gotten. We walked into the living room and Jaxy lit a fire, sitting down on the floor next to me, we exchanged presents.

"Ready?" He asked, this was going to be a race so we would see what we got each other at the same time.

"Go!" I yelled and we both ripped into our presents, tearing off the paper furiously. Both Jaxy and I were speechless when we saw what we got each other. He had gotten me my framed birth certificate with the date and time perfectly accurate, but my name was changed and in the corner was a small picture of Jaxy. I looked up over at Jaxy and saw that he was still looking at what I had gotten him. It was a picture of the two of us I had sneakily taken the day we were going home, underneath I wrote, " _You are the only father I will ever have and for that I will always love you._ " I didn't think it was that much, but he did seeing as he had little tears in his eyes.

"I love you to, Diana, my precious daughter." He said, holding me tight in his arms. I thanked him for gift and we continued to open our presents, which for him was a lot of books, each of which he loves. For me I got some clothes and, thankfully, a harp. I started to play the harp, loving the feeling of my finger sliding across the strings when Jaxy got up and left. I heard him walking back and smelled a new scent in the air.

"Close your eyes Diana." He said and I did so, even though he knows I didn't need them to know what was going on. He walked closer and I could smell the scent better. My eyes snapped open and I hopped up, rushing over to Jaxy who was holding a little tan colored American Pitbull Terrier.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, taking the puppy and holding him in my arms. He was so cute! He looked up at my with light blue eyes and licked my cheek, which just about made me squeal.

"I know just the name for him, I'll name him Plato after the great philosopher."

"Really?" Jaxy asked, I could tell he wanted me to name the dog after a philosopher.

"No, I just wanted to mess with you, instead, I'll name him Elio. Get it?" I asked.  
"No, and don't play with me like that."  
"My name is Diana, roman goddess of the moon, he's Eilo, a variation of Helio, the Roman god of the sun, you see?" Jaxy laughed, nodding his head.

"Smart, I see what you did there, but why do you know this?" He asked.

"Don't you know what your name means?" I asked, as if everyone does. "Thank you though, I'm happy you didn't get me a cat, it would probably run away from me." I said with a laugh.

"Yes, well, I have something else to tell you." Jaxy said, suddenly getting serious.  
"What is it?" I asked, my mind, as always, going to the worst possibility.

"I will be training you until you knowing everything, that includes magical and muggle school, but it also includes other things like physical combat and pain resistance, I don't want to hurt you, but I also don't want someone else to try and hurt you and you not knowing anything other than magic because you can't always use magic to save you." I was confused, but agreed anyway, seeing his reasoning behind it.

"We'll be starting in about a week and I wanted tell you now so you can get into your mind that I'm not hurting you, I'm training you." I nodded my head, he was right to do this to, if he would've just told me we were fighting, I probably would've flashed back to a couple months ago and had a full on panic attack.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be helpless either, but remember, you may be my teacher, but you're still my father." I walked over to him and we hugged with Eilo in the middle, I was getting used to having a family and I loved every little bit about it.

 _Four years later…_

I dodged a kick, spinning and stabbing the man I was facing, right in the chest. The blood dripped down my hand and I was tempted to lick it off as my opponent lay dying on the ground.  
"Good job Diana! Maybe next time you can do it a bit faster though." Jaxy said and I rolled my eyes, he's never satisfied. I was a pro and he knew it, I had killed hundreds of people, the jail would let out their inmates for me to hunt and kill and I got them every single time. "Come on let's go home." When we got home Jaxy started dinner and I sat down at the table waiting for him.

"Diana, our next trip will be to London." He said as he down dinner.

"Okay." I was fine with this, we had been to so many places all over the world for various reasons, my training or his work usually and I was just fine with that.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, and yes, you can bring Elio." He said as I pet my sweet baby who was sitting next to me eating dinner with us. Ever since we started traveling, I found out that the entire veela civilization was in lower Quebec, completely invisible to everyone who didn't have permission to see it. That did explain why Jaxy had an American accent because his parents were veela from the state of Michigan and we had gone to visit them a couple times. After dinner, I cleaned up and went upstair to pack for our stay in London which would be about two weeks, we were going to be staying in the wizarding district of Diagon Alley, a place I had only visited once when I was a child with those retched people I called family.

"I always love to see the people gawk at us as we walk by, I know it's because of our allure, but I don't care, it's still funny to see." I said, looking at the people stare at us we walk down the magical alley. It was one of our last days in London and we wanted to just browse the alley, jaxy had already given a couple speeches about philosophy in various places and now we had free time all to ourselves. As we walking people started screaming, but I couldn't see what was going on due to the large crowd and me being a shorter child. I heard a couple pops and saw spells flying.  
"Diana, let's get out of here, there's Death Eaters!" This was my shot, real live action!

"No Jaxy, I can take them!" I yelled over the screams of the innocent.  
"No Diana, it's too dangerous." Jaxy said, grabbing my wrist, my eyes turned cold, I wasn't some helpless baby, I could do this.

"You can't tell me what to do, let go!" I managed to wiggle out of his grip and I ran through the crowd towards the epicenter of the action, Elios following right behind me.

"Diana!" I heard Jaxy scream, but I wasn't listening, I charged into the battle and started flinging my wandless magic and daggers at every black cloaked figure I could see. I could hear Jaxy getting closer and so I went deeper into the battle, more aurors were showing up and they would take every over. Just as I was about to throw another dagger someone grabbed my wrist and I looked over to see Jaxy with a panicked look on his face.

"Let go of me! You can't control me! You're not my father!" It was in the heat of the moment and it just spilled out, but he still let go of me in shock. He was in such shock I saw the two spells coming towards him before he did, but it was too late. Jaxy was blasted off his feet, being thrown to the ground, blood spilling from his mouth. I dropped my things, my eyes going wide as I rushed over to him. I fell to my knees and tried to heal him with my magic, but it was to late, he was gone.

"Jaxy!" I screamed, shaking him as if he was sleeping, even Elios was jumping on him. He was gone and it was all my fault. I started to cry over his body, clutching it and feeling the heat fade, he had no heartbeat, he was gone and it was all my fault. I screamed, looking up, but I didn't know who cast the spells, only that one was from the light side and one from the Death Eaters. I stayed with his body until everyone was gone, asking for his forgiveness over, and over again to nothing but silent death. I clutched him and hugging him, know the last things I said to him had broken his heart and wanting to take everything back, wanting for him to stand up and take me home, but his heart had stopped and he wasn't going move ever again of his own free will. Grabbing both Jaxy's body and Elios I apparated us to a field all the way across the world in Michigan where Jaxy was born. This is where we stayed and I dug a grave, underneath a large white oak tree, the only one in the vast field. The dirt was soft and the air warm seeing as it was about a month before my birthday. I set Jaxt down in the grave and with one last look at him I started to fill up the grave. It was all done, Jaxy was gone. On his grave grew his favorite flower, wild lupine flowers, I still remember our first trip to Michigan and how he told me about them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three years prior…_

 _We were walking through the field behind his parents house and we walked over to a large hickory tree, without warning, Jaxy started running towards the tree and I chased him with Elios behind me._

" _Diana, look." He said, pointing at a blue flower that looked like lavender._

" _Lavender?" I asked as Jaxy plucked one, holding it out right in front of himself.  
_ " _No, but I get where you're coming from. These flowers are native to Michigan, they're called wild lupine flowers, but I just call them the wolf flowers. I remember when I was little I would pick them and keep them in a jar hoping they'd last forever, but they never did." He said with a sort of sad smile.  
_ " _Well, that's sad."_

" _I know, but now they just remind them of you, my little wolf flower. To me, they symbolize my love for you, despite not having this flower in my hands for years, I still love it, like when I never had you with me until you were four yet I still love you. They are eternal to me, always embedded in my memory and always reminding me of you, my precious daughter."_

I stayed by his grave for I don't know how long, for however long it takes for my tears to run out, the dirt was so final, I couldn't bare to have this wall between Jaxy and I, but he was gone so it not being there wouldn't do much. He had given me many things in my life, but one of the first gifts he got me our first Christmas together I would always wear.

 _The night of our first Christmas…_

" _Diana!" Jaxy called from downstairs, I stopped playing the harp and ran down, wondering why he couldn't have just walked upstairs to ask me something._

" _Yes?" I asked, seeing him sitting by the fireplace, I walked over to him and sat down._

" _I almost forgot, I got you one last thing." He said, taking out a little box, I wondered what it could be as I untied the ribbon and opened it. It was a silver chain, and on the end there was a good sized round locket with a design of a wolf, howling at the full moon with juniper flowers all around it. When I opened it, on the left was my full name, engraved in the metal, on the right was a picture of us together, it was from today and we were both smiling and laughing with little Elios. I unhooked the back and gave it back to Jaxy, turning around and lifting up my hair. When he was done I clutched it, it was a bit big for my neck, but I was going to grow, it went perfect and I loved it._

" _Thank you." I said, hugging Jaxy for a long second._

" _You're welcome, it's a portkey to, if you hold it and say my name it will take you to wherever I may be at that time, even if I'm dead." He said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes._

I clutched that locket still, wishing it could bring him back to me, but knowing I would only ever see him in the pictures I had. When I was in need for almost everything was when I left, leaving a little wooden cross as a grave marker. Right before I left however, I put up the strongest blood wards I could conjure to keep everyone except me ten miles from this grave, no one could step foot in the area without turning around and leaving immediately. I went back to London, back to the Leaky Cauldron, back to the room we shared only yesterday. I sat on the bed and started at the wall, I had no money, I was completely alone except for little Elios. Tonight was the last night I could stay in this room and it hurt me to even think of doing so, but I started looking through Jaxy's things to see if he had anything I could use, money, anything. I know I had a home back in Ostana, Jaxy bought that home and would always have it until he sold it, but I don't think I could bare going back there without him. Going through his things he had clothes and books like always, I had also found a bit of money I could use for some food, but I didn't know what to do, until I found the note.

 _Diana, my dear child, I had a feeling as most veela do that this_

 _Will be my last journey with you, that is why I'm taking you to your home country_

 _Go to Gringotts and get an inheritance test_

 _Become an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world_

 _I hate to leave you, you are my favorite person in the world,_

 _I know you'll be fine._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your father_

There were tear marks on the paper, he knew he was going to die, I guess veelas have some kind of ability to tell the future, or maybe it was Jaxy's power? No, it couldn't, only the noble families of the veela, closest to the Queen could get their powers when they got their inheritance and Jaxy was just a philosophy professor at the university, he wasn't royalty. I didn't want to, but I was going to respect Jaxy's last wishes and do what he said. I left doing just what he told me to and before I knew it, I was across a goblin in one of the many offices in Gringotts bank.

"So, Ms. Clement, I hear that you wish to have your inheritance test and get emancipated. Is that correct?" The goblin asked.

"Yes." I said in a respectful manner. The goblin nodded his head and went into his desk and taking out a dagger, a piece of paper and a silver bowl.

"I will need you to cut your palm deep enough to draw enough blood to fill the bowl halfway." He said, handing me the dagger. When I cut open my palm, I put some of my grief into it and felt a release when the blade sliced open my palm. I let the blood pool in my palm, hesitant to put down the dagger, and poured it into the bowl. My blood seemed to be a darker crimson than most, I wonder if the goblin could tell I wasn't human, I was wearing a cloak and my lockt was charmed to hide my animalistic assets, but maybe not my scent. The cut healed magically when the bowl had enough blood and the goblin handed me a blood replenishing potion, I was feeling a bit light headed from the experience, even though the bowl wasn't that big.

"Okay, writing should start to appear when I'm done." He said and started to chant in Latin, I was to tired and full of grief, I didn't even bother translating it. When he was done, like he said, words started to appear on the paper in dark, crimson blood ink.

 _Name: Diana Juniper Clement_

 _Blood: Pureblood_

 _Creature: Veela, Werewolf_

 _Houses:_

 _Black_

 _Lupin_

 _Clement_

 _Potter_

"Well, , it seems you are royalty." The goblin said in a breathy voice.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, also, how was I related to uncle Remus, the one person who had been completely nice to me at all times.

"Well, the Clement house of the veela is only one lower than the Queen's, they did disgrace themselves many years ago, but no one really knows what they did anymore. Either way, they are part of the royal family and you should be proud of the name you carry. Unfortunately, the house of Black, Lupin and Potter all already have Lords and the Black house has Richmond Potter as its sole heir, I would've thought he would also be the Potter's, but I guess not." I always wondered why Jaxy had taught me the etiquette of the Queen, I just thought it was because he didn't want me to be a slob.

"I'm older than my twin, heir by default, I guess they just forgot to change it." I said and the goblin, as much as a goblin can, looked surprised.

"I never knew the Potter's had a daughter."

"They kept me well hidden." I said, thinking about the couple of years I had lived with them in Dick's shadow.  
"Anyway, back to business, the only house you can accept at the moment is the Royal House of Clement, would you like to? This will trigger your inheritance and you will most likely pass out for the next ten minutes. It will also emancipate you automatically."

"Okay." I said, willing to do anything for Jaxy. The goblin nodded and left, coming back five minutes later with a ring in a little box.

"All I need is for you put this on and lean back so you don't hurt yourself when you pass out."

"Okay, thank you for this." I said with a smile, grabbing the nondescript silver and black ring I had seen on Jaxy's finger so many times and putting it on. Like the goblin said, every thing went out of focus and I was compelled to close my eyes.

When I woke up the goblin was across from me doing paper, but looked up at me when I sat up, from some reason, I was filled with a sudden respect and I didn't know where it was coming from.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Would you like for me to scan you and see what your power is?" The goblin asked and I nodded my head, closing my eyes as he chanted. I felt a magic come over me and I shivered as it covered my entire body then stopped.

"Well, Lady Clement," the goblin said, catching me off guard until I remembered that was my new title, "it seems you have the rare power of empathy, it seems to be pretty strong to." He said, that explains the feeling I was getting, it was from the goblin across from me. "It may be pretty overwhelming at first, so try not to be around to many people. Now, with your finances, you're now the owner of all your accounts, which are some of the most prosperous in the world, due to the age and how most veela's have a certain ambition. I can have a sort of debit card made that would work in both the muggle and wizarding world if you'd like?" The goblin asked and I thought about it, it would be nice not have to get galleons straight from the bank and have to get them changed, it all seemed like a bit much to me.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I said and the goblin left once more, coming back with a little, black master card and a piece of parchment.

"Here you go, I'll just need for you to sign this paper and you can leave." I did as told and with a parting statement, I left hoping to not be overwhelmed by everything. I was tough, but the emotions of hundreds of people at once messes with a person and when I walked out of the bank and it all hit me, I had to lean against the wall to stop myself from collapsing. I managed to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron and that's when I realized that I only had the room for a couple more hours. I went downstairs and renewed the stay for another week while I went off to find a little house for Elios and I.

It took me a couple of weeks, but I managed to buy a little townhouse in Islington, London that had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen, a study (the second bedroom), a library(the third bedroom), a balcony and a backyard. It was an almost impossible find, but I managed it. The house was completely naked when I got there with all Jaxy and my possessions so I ordered some furniture. The furniture was delivered and everything was set, I was happy that I looked a bit older due to my face and magic so I was allowed to by the place and people didn't stare at me when I went to get groceries and stuff like that. I was all set, I however didn't go back to the house to get anything, putting Jaxy's chest with all his things at the foot of my bed and just buying new clothes. Everything was perfectly fine for my living situation, but I doubt anything would be okay with me, I had bonded so deeply with Jaxy over the past five years, I felt like he had always been there for me, and he had and no one could really replace him.

 _One year later…_

It was my tenth birthday and so Elios and I were going to go to Diagon Alley to get ice cream together. We were just finishing up with the ice cream when a huge crowd of people appeared outside, but only three people entered the shop. The Potters. Would they recognize me? I didn't look very different than before other than the fact I was taller and my face had taken some of Jaxy's qualities.

"Ah! Lord and Lady Potter, what an honor to serve you and Richy Potter today. What would you like?" The owner of the shop asked, smiling brightly at the Potters who looked a bit more than completely uninterested. They ordered their ice cream and sat down at the table behind me.

"Filthy mutts, in this establishment? I would've thought better of this fine place." Dick said in a brattiest voice I had ever heard, but no one talks about my baby Elios that way, and as he was walking by I put my foot out, tripping him and smearing his ice cream all over the floor.

"How _dare_ you hurt the boy-who-lived?! _Peasant_." I almost laughed, was James really serious? Lily on the other hand was making sure her precious son was okay and cleaning up his ice cream, he quickly got another one free, seeing as the owner of the shop had seen what had happened. I looked up at James with a glare and stood up.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I asked with a little chuckle, James just stared at me in shock, not expecting anything other than a sincere apology.

"What do you mean? I'm the boy-who-lived, defeater of Voldemort, the Chosen One." Dick said, glaring at me, I couldn't take him serious though.

"Oh yes, I remember who you are, but you are nothing in any country than this one I hope you know. I on the other hand is respected to the highest degree everywhere. Nice to meet you, I'm Lady Clement of the Veela and I don't take kindly to people insulting my precious dog. Especially when he has more sway and prestige than the people who decided to try and disgrace him." I said in a very proper manner. Everyone was just shocked, I was laughing internally and I knew that Elios understood everything, he was magical, and he was extremely pleased to, I could feel it. The Potters just scoffed and went on, knowing I was better than them in every way.

"Did I hear correctly, you're Lady Clement of the Veela?' A voice asked, the voice sounded slightly snobbish, but it was nothing compared to the Potters. I looked behind me to see a blond man smiling, I could smell that he was part veela as well, surprising.

"Yes, you heard correctly." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"It's an honor to meet you my Lady, I'm Lord Malfoy and this my wife, Lady Malfoy, and my son Draco." He said, pointing to the two people next to him. I could feel his need for power, but his wife and son were only happy about what I had done to the Potters and eager to meet me.

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Malfoy, Draco." Lady Malfoy curtsied and Draco bowed.

"I was pleased to see what you did with the Potters, they really need to be told on the daily that they're not the best in the world and not everyone likes them." Lady Malfoy said and I smiled kindly.  
"It's good to finally meet someone who does worship them, I'd say it's refreshing." I said and we all laughed for a bit. "Well, I was just leaving when my dog was insulted, it was really nice meeting you, goodbye." We all said our goodbyes and I left with Elios right behind me. I put up my hood, knowing the press had heard what went down and would want pictures of me. I was right, as soon as I stepped out of the shop the cameras started to flash and I tried to walk as fast as I could through the crowd, making sure Elios never got lost. I was surprised that Potters didn't recognize me at all, but it was nice, I don't think I was ready for that yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the past two years since Jaxy's death, I still haven't gotten over it, I channel my grief into collecting ancient tombs and learning new things just like Jaxy would've wanted. My library now reminded me of the scholar room back home with a piano, harp, hammock and a nice bay window, it almost hurt to be in now because it reminded me so much of Jaxy. Sometimes I would go in there just to cry or play a sad song on the piano because of how much I missed him, I felt him most in the books on the shelves and in my locket, but on the anniversary of his death, I always go to his grave to apologize and cry. It was the day of my eleventh birthday and this year I was just celebrating it inside with Elios, I was also expecting something. Just as I thought it, I heard an owl tapping on the window in the kitchen. I walked over to see the large barn owl waiting, I let it in and set out some food in water. I already knew what it was, my Hogwarts letter, my initial instinct was to throw it away, but then again, Jaxy always wanted me to be a normal kid and I didn't know how to use magic with a wand. I decided to go, but if I didn't like it, I would leave. I owled my reply and decided to go and get my Hogwarts robes and supplies in Diagon Alley.

Elios and I walked into the robe shop first and to my surprise, Draco was getting his robes to. I han'd seen the Malfoys since we met, they were still a friendly familiar face, and I didn't have many of those around, today however, it was only Draco and his mother.

"My Lady!" Lady Malfoy exclaimed as soon as she saw, standing up and curtsying.

"Lady Malfoy, it's nice to see you again, but both you and your son can call me by my name, Diana. Remember, you are my senior and so I should be curtsying to you." I said with a laugh and she chuckled along with me.

'Okay, but you must call me by my name to, Narcissa, Cissy or Cissa, whichever you prefer because 'Lady Malfoy' just makes me feel old."

"Well than Cissa, I'll make sure I do."

"Why are you here anyway Diana, sure you're not going to Hogwarts, I would've thought you'd already been taught all the magic they were going to learn." Cissa said, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Yes, I have, but my father would've wanted for me to be a normal girl and I have only mastered wandless magic, I'm looking for another challenge in life." I said and Cissa nodded and smile.

"Well, don't let me keep you." She said, sitting back down.

"Thank you." I said, walking over to Madam Rosmerta to get fitted for my robes.

I had gotten all the books I needed for my classes and was now going to get a wand. I walked into Ollivanders, the place everyone said to go get wands to find it empty.

"Hello?" I asked, walking up to the desk and ringing the bell. I heard a shuffle and a sliding sound and who I'm assuming is Ollivander, appeared, riding a ladder down a shelf.  
"Hello, I'm guessing you're getting a wand for Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you're Mr. Ollivander?" I asked in turn, making the man smile.

"You're correct." He looked me over for a bit and left, coming back a minute later with at least five wand boxes. Over the next hour I tried just about every wand in the shop, but nothing felt right. To my utter displeasure, the Potters walked in behind me and watched as I tried out wands.

"Hold on, my Lady, may I try something with Mr. Potter over there, it will only take a moment." I nodded and Mr. Ollivander left, coming back with a wand in a box.

"This wand Mr. Potter, is a eleven inch, holly wand with a core of phoenix feather. Most phoenix's will only give one feather, but this one gave two. The other one was sold many years before to the man you know as Lord Voldemort, I think this wand will be perfect." Mr. Ollivander said, handing the wand over to DIck, the Potter's were obviously very happy about this, one more thing to prove he was the Chosen One. The only thing was that nothing happened when he clutched the wand, wasn't even a little bit compatible with him.

"Hmm, curious, very curious." Mr. Ollivander said, taking the wand back, he walked past me, but I wondered, why didn't that work for Dick?

"Mr. Ollivander, I've tried all your other wands, may I try that one?" I asked and Mr. Ollivander shrugged, giving it to me. To everyone's shock the wand was perfect for me, but before I could buy it, it was snatched from my hand from Dick Potter.

"Mom, I want this wand." He whined like a five year old.

"But it doesn't work." She replied.

"I'm the Chosen One, how can I defeat Voldemort if _someone_ else has his brother wand." Richy said, glaring in my direction. I was done with this shit, I wandlessly summoned it from his hand and threw some loose galleons on the table, more than what the wand was worth, but I really didn't feel like staying there a moment longer. Now, why in the hell was Voldemort's brother wand perfect for me?

I clutched my locket close to me as I walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Today I had decided to walk, I lived close enough and so I shrunk down my things, putting them in my little bag and walking with Elios right by my side as always. There were so many people here, I still had a few problems when it came to my power, but it was getting better, that didn't mean I wasn't slightly overwhelmed when hundreds of emotions hit me all at once. I quickly got on the train, finding a compartment all to myself thankfully, I didn't put my trunk up keeping it in my pocket. I watched as everyone walked past, trying to find their friends and such until one buck tooth, bushy haired girl opened my compartment door and looked right at me.

"Hi, can I sit with you?" She asked hesitantly, I guessed she had been rejected before.

"Sure." I said, gesturing to the seat across from me, Elios was lying on my lap looking at her, but I knew she had no bad intentions.

"You have a cute dog, I didn't even know we were allowed to bring one." She said, looking at Elios.

"We're not, but I don't really care, what are they going to do? Make me go all the way back home and just leave her there?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, I guess not."

"His name is Elios, you can pet him if you'd like." I said and the girl smiled, coming over to me and petting Elios on the head, Elios liked her.  
"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said, smiling up at me after she sat back down.

"Diana Clement, nice to meet you." I said, holding out a hand and shaking it, I liked her, she seemed normal.

"All this magic is so cool, I'm a muggleborn if you couldn't already tell." She said and I smiled, she had all the looks of a muggleborn girl and I'm guessing that's why she was rejected before. We chatted until we were told to put on our robes, right after our compartment door opened and Draco walked in.

"Hey Diana." He said and I finished the paragraph I was reading, greeting him.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, looking at my pureblooded friend, there was going to be sme friction, so I decided to speak up first.

"This is Draco Malfoy, pureblood. Draco, this is Hermione Granger, muggleborn, be nice or I'll kick you out and tell your parents you were mean to one of my friends." When Draco heard she was a muggleborn he sneered, but that cleared up real fast when I threatened him.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione." He said respectfully, holding out his hand and shaking Hermione's.

"Nice to meet you as well Draco. I'm hoping the two of us can be friends." She said with only a bit of confusion and question. We talked together for only five minutes before we were interrupted, this time, however, not by a friend. It was Dick with his red headed, Weasley friend.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, Malfoy." Dick said as if he was in some kind of drama movie.

"What are you doing here, trash?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows, shocked that the prestigious gentlemen pureblood, Draco Malfoy called people trash. I was happy he did though, because Dick looked absolutely appalled.  
"You're one to talk, pureblood scum." Weasley said and Draco just laughed.

"Stop talking about yourself like that Weasley, you'll hurt your fragile feelings." He said and we all laughed, I was done with this, we were losing perfectly good time to talk together before the sorting.

"Elios, take care of these fools." I said and Elios started growling, scaring the two so much so, they ran.

"So much for the brave savior." Hermione said with a scoff, closing and locking the compartment door. We laughed a bit more and got back to our conversation until we were informed we were arriving at Hogsmeade station. We all got out, staying together and going over to the giant man who was calling us over. I was surprised at how much Hermione and Draco were getting along, but it was nice to see a muggleborn and pureblood together, it gave me a sense of accomplishment. When we got to Hogwarts (which was absolutely breathtaking) we were all left in a hall and most everyone was gushing over Dick, the ones who weren't I'm guessing might not Gryffindors because everyone in Gryffindor loved the Potters. An old lady came in saying she was our transfiguration teacher and that she would be escorting to the Great Hall to be sorted. She than left for another twenty or so minutes, coming back and leading us through the halls and into what I'm guessing is the Great Hall that had all the students and teachers. The students were separated into four tables and the teachers in one at the front of the hall with Dumbledore at the front. He gave a little speech to everyone that no listened to, welcoming everyone and such.

"Now, let the sorting begin!" He yelled with a little flourish and sat back down. One, by one, students were called up to be sorted, unfortunately, my last name started with C, so it didn't take very long to get to me.

"Clement, Diana." I took a deep breath and walked up, knowing that everyone's eyes were on me. I walked up to the stool like everyone before me and sat down, waiting for the hat t slip over my eyes so at least couldn't see everyone's judgment.

"Ah! You're interesting." The hat said, making me smile. "You're also not who you say you are either, hmm, royalty, good lord, you've had some life missy! You're cunning enough to be a Slytherin and your compassion and empathy could put you straight into Hufflepuff, but I think you'd scare them. Your thirst for knowledge isn't like those in Ravenclaw and it's not really constant, so you must be in…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed to my utter shock, what thee hell? The hat was taken off me and I walked over to the Gryffindor table who was clapping politely. More first years got sorted, Hermione came over too me, but Draco went to Slytherin (no surprise there, though) I felt like we were so separated. Hermione had asked Draco if he would hate us if we went to Gryffindor and to my relief, he said no. Finally, Dick's name was called.

"Potter, Richmond." Everyone got silent as he strut, not kidding, up to the stool and sat down. I noticed that the Potters were on the staff, from what I heard, Lily taught Ruins and James taught Flying, I'm happy those classes weren't required. Dick sat on that stool for close to five whole minutes before the Sorting Hat decided to speak up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed, everyone clapped, they were expecting it. He came over and sat with his worshipers Hermione and I just rolled our eyes.

"What a shame brother of mine, Gryffindor has been poisoned."

"Agreed brother." The two redheaded twins said who were sitting right across from us.

"You don't like Di-Richmond Potter?" I asked.

"Nope, we hate him." They said at the same time, I couldn't help, but smile.

"I'm Diana Clement, and this is Hermione Granger, we also hate the boy everyone glorifies for doing nothing." I said making the twins across from us laugh.

"Fred and George Weasley, my Lady." They said, standing up to do a dramatic bow.  
"Wait, I thought your brother, Ron, was one of Potter's most faithful followers?" Hermione said, I was thinking the same thing. The twins both sat back down and sighed a long sigh, leaning on each other.

"Absolute disgrace, don't you think Freddy?" George said exaggerating his disappointment.

"Agreed brother, huge disappointment." Both Hermione and I burst with giggles at their attics, it was good to laugh for real again. The four of chatted for the rest of the Sorting Ceremony, not even paying attention to the kids getting sorted. They really were hilarious and by the time the food got there Hermione and I were clutching our sides with laughter.

Richmond Potter being at Hogwarts seemed to be everyone's favorite gossip for the time being, hell, even the Daily Prophet posted an article about it, which only made my opinion about the UK Wizarding World sink lower, how could that have gotten approved for a newspaper? After the feast everyone went up to the Gryffindor common room and I couldn't help but roll my eyes upon walking in and seeing some of the older years putting up a sign that said, ' _Welcome to Gryffindor, Richy Potter!_ '

"What the hell is that?" Hermione asked, I guess my mannerism was infectious, when Hermione got on the train she was all prissy and proper and now she was just like me, speaking her mind and giving less mind to the rules.

"I'm ashamed of some of the people I share a house with." Fred said shaking his head. We were all very tired so we went up to our dorms, but Hermione and I talked to the twins, agreeing to hang out more. When I walked into the first year dorm two of the other Gryffindor girls, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were gushing over Elios.

"Stop, you're going to spoil him!" I said and the two girls backed up, laughing.

"He's just so cute! What's his name?" Lavender asked, looking over at Elios who was sad that the two girls stopped giving him attention.

"His name is Elios," I said with a smile, turning my head and looking over at Elios, "and he needs to stop pouting!" Elios got up and came over to me and sat in front of me, making me smile, he always did that when he thought he was in trouble.

"It's okay, you're not in trouble." I said and he stood up, opening his mouth with his tongue hanging out and his tail waving.

"Come on, bedtime." I said and he jumped up on the bed, waiting for me to get ready and come to bed. When I finally was done getting ready, I noticed that Elios was still pretty rowdy so I poured calming emotions into him and felt his gratitude as he laid down and fell into a light sleep next to me.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday and I got up at seven to get ready for classes at nine, I went outside, greeted with the cold September air and did a lap around Hogwarts with Elios next to me. I then trained a bit more, practicing by the lake until I decided I was finished. I than went back upstairs as everyone was starting to wake up and took a shower, going down to breakfast with Elios right next to me. We were right in the middle of eating breakfast when someone came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ms. Clement, why is there a… dog next to you." I could immediately tell that she, being the transfiguration teacher, was a cat animagus.  
"It is Lady Clement, and Elios is my familiar, I made sure to check Hogwarts rules before bringing him. Don't worry professor, he won't hurt you at all, he is a magical dog and will follow my orders, right Elios?" I asked and he nodded his little head in the cutest fashion.

"Very well, as long as he isn't terrorising the other animals, I'm fine with him staying." McGonagall said with a smile, I was surprised, I thought she might be a little snippy with me, but I guess not, maybe it was my allure working? "Here's your schedule." Awesome, I looked at my class, Charms first then Potions, DADA, Flying, lunch, Transfiguration, and finally Herbology. That was Monday, then for the other days it would be switched up with the classes History of Magic and Astronomy. I was happy to see I didn't have some weekend classes like a couple other people and Hermione and I had a lot of classes together. I knew that I could take the N.E.W.T. level for the classes like potions, that have nothing really to do with wands, but I needed to get the full, normal experience. I was NOT however, looking forward to my flying classes with James Potter now that he could give me a detention for anything under the moon because he was my teacher.

Flitwick was a nice teacher, he liked how I could pronounce the word properly which was surprisingly hard for most of the others and I found out that using a wand wasn't that different from wandless magic. I couldn't believe I had come here to learn something that was so easy, but at least I got a couple of friends out of it. My next class was potions and Snape wasn't that bad, I mean, he hated the Gryffindors, but he liked me because I wasn't annoying to him which was always a good thing. Finally, I was going to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw and I already knew that Dick was going to be there. I walked in just on time as the bell rang, sitting down next to Hermione. We waited for a second until a ragged looking man walked down the stairs with a tired smile on his face. I was shocked when I smelled his scent, not only was he a werewolf, but also… very close family? His head was down, but it snapped up, I'm guessing when he smelled me, and I could feel his shock, but the shock I saw upon seeing that it was Remus, was fully mine. We looked at each other for a couple seconds before he looked back at the class and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Seeing as you're all first years, let's go around and introduce yourself." He started at the front and I was in the middle row, my turn to introduce myself came closer and closer giving me a bit of anxiety. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, yet also a second, it was my turn, I stood up and looked around at the class, most of them knew me already from prior classes, but we still had to do this. I knew that Remus was also listening closer than before.

"Hi, I'm Diana Clement." I said and sat back down as Hermione stood up to introduce herself. I don't know why I had such anxiety, maybe I was feeling everyone else's fear of public speaking? The class today was mainly introducing us to some terms and the rules of the class which surprisingly took up the entire hour of class time we had. The bell rang and I was packing up as the others were rushing out to get to the field when Remus asked me to stay back.

"Diana!" He said after everyone had left hugging me

"I missed you Uncle Remus." I didn't even care that he knew who I really was, he was the one man who was always nice to me.

"Where did you go? You just disappeared on Richy's birthday seven years ago. I wanted to look for you, but James told me not to. I shouldn't have listened to him, I should've looked for you!" I smiled, I knew Remus wouldn't have just forgot about me, but back than he really followed James, so his excuse was understandable.

"On Richy's fourth birthday James nearly beat me to death and threw a random portkey at me, he probably couldn't tell you where I was even if he wanted to, he had no clue where the thing had sent me." I said and Remus' eyes widen in shock and I could feel the anger radiate off of him. "It's okay though, because they're not my family anymore and I don't care." Remus looked down and smiled at me with love, something I hadn't felt since Jaxy.  
"Your scent is different." Remus said, sniffing me.

"So is yours." I blurted out without thinking, now I was going to have to tell him.

"What do you mean?" I sighed, great job Diana!

"He sent me to the land of the Veela where I was adopted by a man, and to do so, they had to turn me into a Veela and that triggered a werewolf gene and now I'm full werewolf and veela, but not like you, the veela in me changed it so I don't turn every month, I'm more like an animagus," I tapped my locket, turning of the spell so my tail and ears weren't invisible, "who got stuck with their animalistic features. I will also be able to turn into a wolf, but when I'm older." I said, Remus was super shocked.  
"So you're part veela?" He asked, looking me over.

"Yup." I said.

"And you've been living with your adoptive father ever since." Remus said and my emotions went from happy to sad in an instant.

"No, for the past few years it's just been me and my dog, Elios, because my adoptive father, Jaxy, was killed. I did get emancipated and I'm now Lady Clement, one of the royal families close to the Queen." I said with a sad smile, forcing myself not to cry.  
"Oh Diana, I'm so sorry." Remus said, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight. "Diana, there's something I've kept from you your whole life." Remus said and I looked up at him, wondering just what could it b.

"James, is not your father, Richy is not your twin, Richy's your half brother and Lily and I are your parents. I'm your father Diana, but no one other than Lily and I know about this, you can't tell anyone because if you did Sirius and James would leave me, they're my only friends. You could probably smell the connection, to me you smell like my cub and I'm where you get your werewolf genetics from. You actually don't look like Lily's father, you look like me and your adoptive father, the only part of Lily you have is her eyes. I know this is a lot to take in and I wish we could talk more, but you have a class to get to, I'll write a note for you. You can come in at lunch r whenever if you want to talk more." With one last hug, Remus handed me a note and I left, completely in shock, yet pleased to know that I that I was only partially related to Dick and not even closely related to James, that fact seemed to lift a weight off my shoulders. I was free of the Potter name and I didn't care that I wasn't one, I was a Clement, I was a Lupin and I was just fine with that.

When I got down to the field, James was glaring at me and everyone was lined up with brooms right next to them, Hermione had two with a spot empty next to her she had saved for me. I smiled to her and James watched me as I walked down the field, straight towards him.  
"Where were you?" He asked, I could tell he was still mad about me embarrassing him more than two years ago.  
"Professor Lupin held me back, here's his note." I said, handing it to him and walking over towards Hermione with a smirk on my face. James crumpled up the note and went on with his lesson, but first telling us all about his accomplishments in flying and all that which I just tuned out. Finally, we were instructed to say up focusing our magic on the broom, my broom and a couple others went straight into our hands, but with most others they had to say it a couple more times until the broom complied, I'm pretty sure I even saw someone just pick it straight up.

"Now, please mount your broom like this." James said, mounting his broom and we all did at the same time, it was easy enough. "Than just kick off of the ground and hover before coming back down, here, Dick can show you, he's amazing at it." James gestured to Dick and this was all clearly rehearsed as Dick kicked off the ground and hovered before coming back down. We all did it at once, everyone was good except a poor Gryffindor named Neville, who lost control and flew around on his broom wildly until he managed to break his wrist.

"Okay, I'm going to go take Neville up to the Madam Pomphrey and if anyone leaves the ground, they will be expelled." James left and Hermione and I were talking, no one was flying around, thinking James was really serious, I wasn't even paying attention to anyone until I felt a hand come up and rip my locket off my neck. My eyes narrowed and I turned around to see Dick holding it in his hand.  
"Oh, how sweet, a little wolf." What we didn't realize was that my tail, that was hidden, had come out, but my ears were out fully for everyone to see.

"Give it back." I growled, sounding like the wolf I was.

"You'll have to come and get it." He said, getting on his broom and flying high up in the sky.

"Diana, no." Hermione said, but it was too late, I was chasing after him. I was a very good flyer, and had been playing Quidditch ever since I got to Ostana, if the younger kids had a Quidditch team, I would've been on it. Dick, on the other hand, was good, but I was better. He noticed I had followed him and wass quickly gaining so, him being the coward is, dropped my locket and flew off, going back to the ground. Now, that locket was going at about thirty miles per hour and picking up speed and I pushed myself to go as fast as these crap brooms could go until I wrapped my fingers around the familiar metal, pulling up just inches from the ground. I quickly put it on and Hermione ran up to me, hitting me like a bullet.

"Good God Diana! I thought you were going to _die_!" She screamed in my ear. Just as she let go of me, McGonagall came out and I decided I was in some real deep shit.

"Come with me, Clement." She said and I followed, looking back I saw Dick smirking and felt the fear coming from Hermione.

"Am I in trouble professor?" I asked, keeping up with her surprisingly quick stride.

"No." We were going toward Remus' class for some reason. When we got there, she knocked and went in, asking to borrow wood for some reason. A fourth year Gryffindor I had seen around then came out and I assumed he was Wood.

"Clement, this is Wood, he's the Gryffindor Quidditch captain." McGonagall said and I realized what was going on, smirking, I thought about Dick's reaction to me being the youngest Quidditch player in Hogwarts history.

"What is the meaning of this professor?" Wood asked, looking down at me.

"Wood, I've found you a new seeker! You can test her skills after dinner, but I assure you, she's amazing." I blushed at McGonagall's comments about me, I didn't think I was that good.

"Thank you professor, but I'm not that good." I said, I really wasn't.

"Please child, don't be modest. Wood, I expect for you to meet her on the field after dinner, do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes professor." He said with a clear respect for the woman.

"Then you both can go back to class, well, Diana, you can go to lunch, class is almost over." I nodded, thanking the professor and going upstairs to the dorm first to put away my books and changed them for my afternoon classes after playing with Elios for a bit. I walked back downstairs to see that class had let out and that Hermione had saved a seat for me at the table.

"So are expelled?" She asked as soon as I sat down.  
"Nope, I am, however, the youngest seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the last century." I said with grandeur.

"Are you serious? You break the rules and get a title like that?" She asked, laughing.

"Yup."

"Hey, Diana, I just heard you got on the team." Fred and George said as they walked up, sitting on either side of me and Hermione.

"Yup, I'm the new seeker." I said, I couldn't help but feel a little smug about it.  
"Awesome! We're the beaters, we're going to keep you safe." They said and I laughed.

"That's good to know." We talked about Quidditch for the rest of lunch, firstly explaining it to Hermione the talking about it profusely.


	6. Chapter 6

It was after dinner and I was waiting out on the field for Wood who showed up only a few minutes after I did.

"Ah, you're here." He said in surprise.

"Did you think I wouldn't show?" I asked, looking over at him as set down the large trunk with the Quidditch balls inside.

"Yes, I thought McGonagall was kidding, but I'm happy you did show so I didn't carry this chest down here for nothing." He said with a laugh, looking at the chest it had to be at least thirty five pounds.

"Why did you just levitate it and have it follow you?" I asked and he seemed genuinely cyurious, wondering how he hadn't thought of that.

"Hm, well, whatever, it's here. Do you have a broom?' He asked and I held up the trash that was a school broom. "That's good, but only for now. Do you have a broom at home?" He asked.

"Yes, I can get it this weekend." I said and he nodded, I wonder if the broom was allowed, it wasn't of British make, I had actually made it with the help of Jaxy and it was as fast as an actual bullet, like I would blurred if you saw me on it at max speed. It really was a piece of art and I loved it, I knew that broom like the back of my hand and could control its every little movement.

"Very well, lets see what you've got." I mounted my broom and hovered a bit, waiting for Wood to release the snitch.  
"Ready?" He said and I nodded. He let it go and I waited, giving it a head start. After almost five whole minutes, I started the hunt and found it in under ten minutes. To say the least, Wood was impressed with my work. We did these exercises until Wood was assured that I was the best and fit for the team.

"Well, you're on the team, I'll have someone tell you when practice is. Are you friends with the Weasley twins?" He asked.  
"Yes." I said, packing up the snitch.  
"I'll have them tell you." I nodded my head and walked up to the castle as the sky started to darken.

 _Two years later…_

It was the start of my third year and the wonders of puberty have hit me like a train. My emotions were everywhere and so were everyone else's which didn't go together well, I never coped with Jaxy's death and so that grief hit me with such a force I could barely go a day without crying for him. I also started getting these _wonderful_ things around Christmas three years ago called breasts which just hurt in general and were a bitch to try and work out with or even do _anything_ athletic in anyway and I just want to rip them straight off my goddamn chest some times. There were also some other things that I didn't even want to talk about, but let's just say a may not become a vicious werewolf once every month, but I do, internally and it has nothing to do with Lycanthropy. There had also been some more activity with the Death Eaters lately which makes me think that they're going to try something in the next few years and I was ready for them though. I hated both the Light and the Dark wizards because both of them had flung spells at my father and caused his death and so I identify as a Grey wizard now, not caring about anything other than revenge, I was practically a fucked up version of Switzerland in this shit and I was just fine with that. I needed to calm down. Hermione and Draco were also hanging out more nowadays and I knew they both liked eachother, but they were my friends and I think if they were to date, they would leave me behind and I didn't want to lose them! Back in first year Dick tried to pay the school to move him to Gryffindor, but they wouldn't and people found out about it and everyone now thinks he's a dick and whatnot, so I now have Potions with the Slytherins, and Richy was included in the group of Gryffindors. Snape hated him, but it was still fun to watch him terrorise the guy, seriously, Snape seemed to hate him more than I did, and that's saying something.

"Hey Diana?" Fred asked, the twins catching up to me as I walked back to the dorms alone.  
"Yes?" We had become close friends and I didn't know what I would do without them.

"Would you like to come to a party with us tonight?" They asked and I was surprised to find out that the teenagers of Hogwarts had secret parties at night, but not super surprised, I mean, they were teenagers constantly together. The smart part of my brain said no, that it was stupid and I was probably going to get pregnant, however, the teenage part of brain said hell yes, and I liked that better.

"Okay, when should I meet you guys in the common room?" I asked, the twins seemed pretty pleased that I accepted.

"Well, it starts at midnight, so 12:10?' They asked as if we were going brunch or something.  
"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then." This was going to be great.

When I went down to the common room at 12:10, the boys were already there in their muggle party clothes which I had to admit, was pretty sexy. Did I like the twins? If I did, I doubt they would both go out with me, that's incest right? Yeah, they would never do that.

"You look nice." Fred said and for a second I thought he was checking me out, but he was probably just looking at my outfit.

"Yeah, so do you two. I love this dress and this is the first time I'm able to wear it." I was talking about the black lace, vintage cocktail dress that was a bit revealing, going to a bit less than mid thigh, I had paired it with some strappy black heels that were fairly tall.

"Okay, enough of the complements, let's go party." George whispered and we all left, I silenced my heels first though, knowing they would echo down the large halls of Hogwarts.

We went to the fifth floor, avoiding every little sign of a teacher or prefect until we reached a large wooden door. Fred walked up and held it open for the two of us and my ears were immediately hit with Nirvana's, 'Smells LIke Teen Spirit' turned up all the way. People were jumping, dancing, drinking, some people were even smoking and this was an entirely new environment to me.

"What do we do?" I screamed at the twins over the music.

"Drink." They said in unison, handing me what looked like a beer. I knew I shouldn't, but I did, chugging the entire thing in less than a minute.

"Damn, Diana, here have another." George said and we started dancing, I was already feeling the effects of my first drink. After my second beer, I was wasted and I started dancing on both of the twins, giving each an equal amount of time. I leaned in close to Fred and our lips touched, and we started making out. I stopped after a second, looking over at George who had found a girl of his own who he was making out with intensely, I looked back at Fred and continued what we were doing.

I woke in my bed the next morning a little bit later than my usual hour, but when I sat up I noticed I wasn't in my bed, I was on the floor of the Gryffindor common room and Fred was topless lying right next to me. I also noticed I had a splitting headache. I shook Fred, waking him up and telling him to go upstairs so we didn't look like we just got back from a party. He said goodbye and went up to his dorms and I went up to mine. I wonder where George was? He probably with that one girl. When I got to room I changed, going to the showers and washing the smell of alcohol off my body and my breath before going back to my bed.

I woke up almost three hours later to Hermione shaking me.  
"Come on Diana! We're going to be late!" She yelled and I sat up so quick I almost hit her. I jumped out of bed trying to run, but stumbling my way to get my uniform before Charms. We got to the classroom right before the bell rang, I was sad I missed breakfast, I was so hungry. I didn't see the twins again until the break before dinner, they were walking in the hallway with their friends and I pulled them aside.

"Do you guys remember what happened last night?" I asked because I did, with a clarity and upon realizing it, I also saw that when I was intoxicated, I didn't think about Jaxy at all, hmm.

"Yes and if you want to do it again some time, we're okay with that." Fred said with a smirk and I laughed, God, they were sly.

"How were you two not put in Slytherin?" I asked, I bet you they invited we to the party just to get with me.

"Don't know." They said with a laugh and I stepped towards Fred, kissing him hard on the mouth, as the kiss grew, I jumped up, wrapping my legs around him as he held me. I was so into it I was shocked when his lips suddenly disappeared. I looked over to see George holding his head back.  
"You know I hate being a third wheel." He said and both Fred and I sighed, I unwrapped myself from around Fred, smirking I looked at Fred and rolled my eyes, mouthing the word, 'later' with a wink and he smirked back. We both looked back at George whose eyebrows were raised, and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, but on our way we ran into two people we knew. Just like we were doing moments ago, they were making out passionately and we had to tap them on the shoulder to get them to realized that we were behind them.

"You do need air Hermione." I said with a laugh, I would've never thought she would be the kind to make out in the hallway, but people surprise you sometimes.

"Wow, I'm shocked you still have lips Draco, it looked like Hermione had bitten them off." Fred said with a laugh and both Hermione and Draco blushed.

"What are you scum doing here?" Dick asked, coming up behind us. "Oh, I see being little whores." He said with a little laugh and I just walked up to him and slapped him straight in the face so hard it left a red mark and made his eyes spin out of focus.

"The only whores we see is the group of them following you around for your fame, I mean why else would they want an ugly piece of trash like yourself?" I asked, it was true, puberty had not been kind to him. His face was chubby along with most of the rest of his body and his eyes were boring and bland and his hair looked to be thinning a bit already. Due to James' genetics he also wasn't very tall, I mean short guys can be very hot, but it didn't look good on him with the absence of anything slightly attractive about him.

"Don't say that about me!" He said through his teeth which only made him sound like a little kid. He tried to throw a punch, but it was weak and I caught it with no pain at all. I twisted his arm, pinning it behind his back and breaking the bone in two.

"Damn, that was sexy." Fred said as I tossed the bit trash down the stairs and walked back to the twins, swaying my hips a bit.

"I'll show you sexy." I whispered in their ears, pleased to feel them shiver, but before I could do anything I heard screams and knew I was about to get invited into Dumbledore's office.

Just as I had predicted, I was invited not into Dumbledore's office, but to the Hospital Wing where Dick was being treated for his many injuries. Remus was the first teacher to come to the aid of the screaming fangirls and was in the Hospital Wing with me, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and the Potters. I knew that both McGonagall and Remus were on my side, but I don't know if they would act the part when we were going against the Potters on my assaulting the boy-who-lived. Both James and Lily were furious about what I did, but I didn't care, I only laughed at them being the people they were, I knew they were only mad about one thing and that was someone hurting their fame.

"Lily, you should calm down, it's not good for the baby." James said, I couldn't believe Lily got pregnant again, I wonder how she's going to explain this one to James because James was gone for a month when she got pregnant, it was probably Sirius'.

"I can't because this bitch tried to _kill_ my precious son!" She yelled with tears in her eyes, looking over at Dick who was clearly fine.

"I didn't try to _kill_ him, it was purely self defense, he called me and my friends whores and I slapped him. He than tried to throw a punch, which by the way, was _**weak**_ and I reacted in the way I was trained to when someone tried to assault _me_." I said and I could feel the Potters anger and Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore's agreement.

"She's lying, the bitch went up to him and broke his arm and threw him down a _moving_ flight of stairs. He could've died, then who would kill Voldemort?" James screamed.

"Language the both of you!" McGonagall scolded and James just rolled his eyes.

"Who would've killed Voldemort? Your Order I would hope or are they just useless people sending Dick off to kill a man so they can take credit and become famous? Because that's what it sounds like. The Prophecy says one cannot live while the other survives, which means _if_ Dick were to die, anyone could kill him, but no, you don't want that because he's your scapegoat and he's who you're betting on to give you your 'war hero' title." I said calmly, shocking everyone in the room.

"How did you know about that prophecy?' Dumbledore whispered and I just shrugged.

"Word gets around, almost everyone knows about the prophecy and how it could've been about just about anyone who's parents dodged Voldemort and was born at the end of July, which, may I remind you, Dick was born early August, not July. So, unless you have some secret child you've been hiding for the past eleven years who was born in July, I don't see how you two could have _any_ connection to the 'Chosen One' as you like to call them." I knew what I was implying to myself, and I knew it was true, my lightening shaped scar told the story and I knew I was the Chosen One. LIly looked at James who looked at Dumbledore than to Remus, they were the only ones other than Dick who knew about his twin. They all convinced except for Remus who came over to me and we walked over to corner.

"You really think you're the Chosen One?" Remus asked and I pointed to the scar on forehead.  
"Yes, Dick was most likely burned in the fire, but I'm the Chosen One. We can talk about this more later, I want to listen to them." We walked back over to where we were before and listened to their conversation using our superior creature hearing.

"Do you think she knows?" James asked.  
"It's impossible, no one remembers Richy's twin and I'm pretty sure she's dead anyway." Lily said and I was almost offended, almost.

"What about what she was saying, if it's true we better hope the child isn't dead because it's very possible that Richy's twin is the Chosen One and not him." Dumbledore said and he looked up, over at Remus who was pretending to look at the windows. "Remus, could you please come over here for a second?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice, but his emotions betrayed him, he was panicking and worried.

"Yes?" Remus asked when he joined their huddle.  
"Remus, you examined Richy's twin after the attack. Did you see if she was bleeding or had any larks on her at all?" James tried to sound casual, but he was demanding an answer.

"Well, thinking back, I do remember she had a little blood coming from a lightning shaped cut on her forehead that later turned into a scar, but I just assumed that was from a falling piece of the ceiling, we were in a burning room." Remus said with a laugh and I felt a strong sense of dread coming from everyone except for Remus who was quite amused.

"Thank you, Remus. You can go back to doing whatever you were doing before." Dumbledore said and Remus left to come back to me, listening still.

"That cut was the mark of the Avada Kedavra curse it leaves on each of its victims, the curse must've backfired and hit Voldemort himself. He would been turned into less than human and left through the open window as the room burned and something fell on Richy's cheek giving him the scar. I'm afraid that we've mistaken who the Chosen One was for years without even realizing it and the real Chosen One may even be dead for all we know." Everyone in their little huddle was white as a sheet and feeling the effects of knowing you were wrong for the past eleven years and may have killed the only person who can really save you. They disbanded and looked back up at me.  
"You shouldn't have slapped him in the first place, but it was self defence so you'll have a week of detention with McGonagall and Richy, you shouldn't opening assault people and so you will be suspended from the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the rest of the year." To say I was pleased would be an understatement, but it wasn't that big he only got on the team because of his fame and he was a backup, not the real thing.

"What!?" Dick asked in utter shock. "What the hell!? I swear you two are completely useless sometimes!" Dick screamed and James walked up to him and slapped him in face, right in the place I had earlier.

"Don't you talk to us like that, we're your parents and you _will_ respect us!" James said and walked out with Lily following behind him. I was perfectly content with my sentence and left practically skipping, getting down to the Great Hall just as dinner started.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to me, Draco sitting down next to her and the twins sitting down to me, Fred pulling me into his lap.

"I get a week of detention and Dick gets suspended from Quidditch for the rest of the year!" I sang with a laugh, everyone was so shocked.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Draco asked.  
"Let's just say I have my ways." I said with a wink. They tried to get the answer out of me all throughout dinner until the very end when they gave up, realizing how stubborn I was and that I wouldn't give until I wanted to.

The day after I was informed by Remus that everyone in the Order was out looking for me and hoping not to find a body, but all they had was a bad name and old blood that stained my baby blankets, it wasn't going to work. I decided that I would tell them sometime, but right now was not that time and I was happy to see Lily and James acting like normal parents towards as his ego was deflated extremely. I decided just to mess with everyone and send a tell all letter to the Daily Prophet about how Dick wasn't the Chosen One and how he had a twin and I was excited to see it front page on the Sunday paper saying:

 _ **Richmond Potter Not The Chosen One?**_

 _We have heard from a reliable source_

 _that Richmond James Potter is most_

 _likely_ _ **not**_ _the Chosen One as everyone_

 _had called him ever since that fateful night._

 _It turns out that he had a twin that no_

 _one spoke about in shame of taking_

 _the spotlight of Richmond._

 _She is actually more likely to be the Chosen_

 _One as we like to say, the only thing is_

 _that she was thrown out of the house_

 _by her own parents when she was four_

 _and is currently missing. Where is_

 _the lost Potter and can she save us?_

 _Read more on page 3._

I practically cackled like a wicked witch from muggle tales, this was perfect! I knew it was going to be good, but not his good! This was perfect. I feel like Jaxy would be proud of my sneakiness and I wondered just why I was in Gryffindor. The gossip quickly spread as gossip does and in one day Dick went from his podium to less than dirt because not only was he ugly, but he wasn't famous and so everyone hated him, even the Hufflepuffs and they loved everyone! I wonder if he likes how it feels to be the one everyone hates for once? I thought, but my mind wasn't into it anymore, I was now thinking about Jaxy. I got up from breakfast, telling everyone I was going to read, but I just went up to my dorm and grabbed the couple of bottles I had snagged from a party, going down to the tree by the lake and climbing up into it, drinking my pain away at ten in the morning. After passing my limit I passed out, being woken up hours later by falling out of the tree. Why was I up there? I asked and then remembered and drank some more, finally stumbling up the steps of Hogwarts straight into the twins who were looking for me.

"Diana!" They said in surprise and I looked up at them with half open eyes filled with tears.  
"Are you drunk?" George asked, but I didn't even have to reply,I smelled like a goddamn bar. Fred picked me up and said goodbye to George, taking me all the way up to the fifth floor, I had found out the place the first party was held was called the Room of Requirement and that's where they took me, but this time it was a very nice, cozy bedroom. I tried to hold back my tears, I really did, but I couldn't and all I really wanted at the moment was Jaxy. Fred held me until I had calmed down a bit, but I was still muttering Jaxy's name he heard.  
"Who's Jaxy?" He asked and I could feel his jealousy, it was understandable, but it still hurt a bit.  
"He, he was my father." Fred instantly felt bad which comforted me, knowing he just loved me and didn't like the thought of me being with anyone other than him.

"Was?" He asked softly, catching onto that little part of the sentence.

"He died, when I was nine in battle." I said and that was all I was willing to give. "Can you get anything in this room?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes." He said and all this thinking of Jaxy got me thinking.

"Can you ask for a harp?" Fred was confused by the request, but closed his eyes and a golden harp like the one that had been sitting in the house for five whole years, appeared across the room. I got up, knowing Fred was watching me as I stumbled across the room, still pretty drunk, and sat down on the little chair that had come with the harp. I started playing, thinking about that Christmas, the Christmas and the harp Jaxy had gotten, playing the first song I had ever played for him.

 _The Day After The First Christmas..._

" _Wow, Diana, you're amazing." Jaxy said when I finished._

" _Thanks, I really like playing." I said with a giggle, clutching the locket to my chest.  
_ " _You should play more often, it could put me to sleep." He said, "You could even play at the University!" He said with an excitement, I know he always hated leaving me alone while he worked._

" _Well, if you have a harp or a piano in your classroom than I would be willing to." I said, I didn't really think he would actually go and get one until he invited me to come along with him to work, saying he had gotten_ _ **both**_ _a harp and a piano. I was so nervous and he could tell._

" _Don't worry," he told me, "you'll be just fine! Just remember that everything in this moment will be nothing more than a memory in a mere second and that your fear is irrational, you know this! I know you can't help it, but I hope my students will paying attention to my lesson and not focusing on you, you'll be fine, just have fun while you play and ignore everyone else. You're the star of your own mine and you can predict your own future, if you think you're going to fail, you will, but I know that you'll be just perfect!" The bell rang and Jaxy left to walk to the middle of the room to teach. I sat down on my stool and took a deep breath, everyone was looking at my father, I was fine just like he said. Letting out that breath I put my hands in position and they seemed to move without thought, playing music seamlessly and without mistake. That was the moment I saw that no one really cared if you weren't the focus and I treasured every word Jaxy had said to me, memorizing it and hoping never to forget it._

I still haven't forgotten his words and even now I resight them in my head when I'm stressing about something. Fred had come and sat down on the couch facing me, watching my fingers slide across the strings in wonder, I had mastered the harp years ago, but I still loved to play it, it was so deeply ingrained in my brain I could play it even when I was utterly hammered. When I stopped, I rested my head against the harp, holding it so it didn't fall.  
"That was beautiful."Fred whispered and I smiled up at him, standing up and stumbling up to where he sat, sitting on his lap.

"Thank you for the harp." I said and he just held me close, I felt like I could tell him everything, but now was not the time, I would save the 'tell all' for another day.

I had fallen asleep on Fred's lap, but I he fell asleep to so I guess he didn't really mind. Seeing as I had gotten drunk, sobered up, and gotten drunk again, my hangover was one of the worst and so I asked the room for a hangover potion that was really a nausea and pain potion mixed, but I didn't care, it helped and that's all I was concerned about. I had only been awake for ten minutes before Fred came to, I was embarrassed that he saw me like that and when I had woken up I wanted to run, but that wouldn't help, I would run into both Fred and George at some point and that would just be awkward.

"Hey," Fred said, still groggy from sleep, "what time is it?" I cast a quick spell that said it was six in the morning.

"Six in the morning."

"God, it's so early." Fred groaned, getting up and coming over to where I was sitting on the bed. "Are you better now?" He asked and I smiled slightly.

"Much." I leaned up and pecked Fred on the lips slightly.

"I wonder what my brother's doing?" Fred asked, looking at the door behind me.

"He's probably with Angela." After that first party, Angela and him started to date which made me think. "Fred?" I asked, drawing Fred's attention back to me.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at me with those clear blue eyes.

"Are we dating?" I asked, slightly fearing his rejection, but I could feel the pulse of love that came from him as his usually excitable face softened as he smiled.

"Of course." He said, resting his arms on my shoulders, everything was perfect, this was all just amazing.

When Fred and I got to breakfast it had just started, but it seemed like the entire school was already there and Dumbledore was back and had stood up, he was going to give a speech.

"Students of Hogwarts, as you know, yesterday's Daily Prophet came and on the front page it claimed that Richy Potter was not in fact the Chosen One. This, is all lies, I don't know who sent that article in or where the lies came from, but it is all false information, something the Daily Prophet seems to be in the habit of printing. From now on, I encourage everyone to take the information they see with a grain of salt. That is all, thank you." Dumbledore sat back down and everyone was talking and staring at Dick. I couldn't believe this, instead of going to the Gryffindor table, I turned straight around and I left the Great Hall, going all the way out to the grounds and not stopping until I reached the tree on the far side of the lake. I then climbed up to the little nook in the tree with the agility of a monkey, I didn't even notice that Fred was following me until he tried to get up in the tree as fast as I did with his long limbs and failing.

"Go slower." I said, smiling.

"How did you manage to get down here so fast and up this tree? You're so small yet I had to jog to keep up with you!" Fred said with a laugh managing to get into the tree with me. I loved the tree it had a little pit in the middle and all the limbs came off it, but none in the middle and so the sunlight filtered through green leaves painting everything in a green tinted ethereal glow.

"Wow, it's pretty up here." Fred said, looking around.  
"I know." We sat in silence for a moment until Fred judge the time was right.

"So, why were you or are you so mad at the fact that the news was fake?" He asked, looking up at me, I couldn't meet his eyes, but I felt like the time was right.

"Let me start from the beginning." It was cliche, but it worked and so I didn't really care about what I was saying. I cast a quick privacy spell with a wave of my hand and reached up to my locket, tapping it and taking my tail out of my pants so I didn't bruise it. I looked over at Fred and to my surprise he wasn't freaked out, just curious and only slightly sad when he saw me take out a cigarette and light it, I took one deep breath and let it out once more before continuing my story. "My name isn't Diana Clement, or at least it wasn't originally, originally I was born Diana Juniper Potter, older twin of Dick Potter and daughter of James and Lily Potter, or so I thought up until my first year here, but we'll get to that later. The first year was great, but I could tell Lily didn't like me that much, not as much as Dick, but I didn't care, I was a baby. Then that night happened, Halloween of 1981 when Voldemort came and killed our babysitter and made Dick the Chosen One, or so everyone thinks. Dick was asleep and I stood up to see who this new comer was, but Voldemort saw it as a threat and fired the killing curse at me, but it only hit my forehead and bounced off, hitting Voldemort and turning him into nothing more than a cloud of ash. Seeing as that had never happened before, no one knew it would create a small explosion that burned down our nursery, a piece of flaming ceiling came down and hit Dick on the cheek creating his famous scar and so the story goes. No one other than my Uncle Remus came to look me over, he was the one who saw me passed out in my crib, but he just thought I had gotten hit by a flaming something because Dick had already been declared Chosen One." I paused for another hit, I could feel the utter shock radiating off Fred and tried to send some calming emotions without him noticing. "James and Lily were addicted to the fame and they shoved me in the corner, saying I didn't exist I tried to excel at everything to show them I was just as good as my brother, I learned French and Latin by three and how to play the piano and the harp along with it, I was a prodigy, but whenever I tried to show them they would only hit harder. That was until Dick's fourth birthday, well mine to, but they didn't talk about me. I snuck down because it all looked so fun, but James found me and took me to my room, beating me until I neared death and throwing a mystery portkey at me, for all he knew it could have sent me to the middle of the ocean, but he didn't care. It actually sent me to the wonderful land of Ostana, the land of the Veela where I was turned into a veela through blood adoption by my father Ajax, or Jaxy, a famous philosophy teacher at the university. Everything was amazing for the next years he trained me in everything and the veela don't use wands so I mastered every subject using wandless magic he taught me muggle subject to like calculus by the age of six. He also trained me in physical combat and we went up to the jail where they would release inmates for me to hunt in kill in anyway I saw fit or torture. We traveled the world together and I learned so much until, when I was nine, we came back to London so he could speak at a could colleges and whatnot." I feel Fred was a bit disturbed by the fact that I had killed many people, but I calmed him down some more. "That's when a Death Eater fight broke out, Jaxy wanted to go, but I forced my way through the crowd with Elios following close behind, I could take them I knew, and I wouldn't listen to Jaxy who was trying to get me out there. I got into the middle of the fight throwing daggers and spells at an amazing speed, I was about to throw a dagger when Jaxy caught my wrist, I told him he couldn't control me, that he wasn't my father. I had hurt him so bad that he backed away in shock, and that's when two spells came at him, I was to slow and he was blasted off his feet, dead. I stayed there with his body for hours until I apparated us to his hometown in Michigan and buried him under a large white oak tree, planting his favorite flowers on top. I went back to London and looked through his things for some money, I found a note, it was from him telling me to go get emancipated and my inheritance triggered and I did so." This week was ingrained in my brain, I could remember every breath I took during this time and regretted every second of it. "Turns our Jaxy was part of the royal family of Clement and had a bunch of money tucked away. I than became Lady Clement and went through my inheritance, becoming a full veela and werewolf, but the genes clashed and so I'm more like a wolf animagus gone wrong. The royal veela family had special powers, Jaxy's was seeing the future and mine is empathy, that's why you keep feeling calm at random moments, I'm giving you calm so you can think properly. I can feel everyone's emotion all at once, it was horrible at first, but I've gotten used to it now. You know the rest really, I stayed in London and came to Hogwarts. On my first day though, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I found out where I got my werewolf genetics from, it turns out that Remus is my father, not James and LIly is a whore." Fred was speechless and I don't blame him, it was a lot to take in. I waited for him to speak, an hour went by in silence and I just finished my cigarette and lit another, I knew I was getting addicted, but I didn't care, not really, all I wanted was the release.

"So you're trying to expose than?" Fred asked finally.  
"Yes, but they always seem to have a way to wiggle out of these things, it's just so frustrating." I said, throwing down the butt of the cigarette.

"You're the Potter they're looking for, the Chosen One?"

"Yup, unfortunately, it's not that I want the fame, I just want Dick to realize he's not special and people shouldn't worship him for nothing!" Even just talking about it was making me annoyed. Fred reached out with his long arms and grabbed me, dragging me over to him and sitting me on his lap.

"Well, I don't care who you are as long as it is who you really are, as long as you tell me everything and don't lie. I won't treat you any differently unless you want me to, but I don't think you do. I do think it's really cool you can feel my emotions, and because of that, you know I'm telling the truth." He was, I smiled, extremely grateful that I had Fred.

"Do you like my tail?" I asked, waving it right in front of his face.  
"Yes, I do." He said, petting it, I took off my locket and handed it over to him.  
"This is what hides them, Jaxy gave it to me for our first Christmas, it has a picture of the two of us together in it, one of the first pictures we took." Fred opened it and looked inside.

"He wasn't a bad looking man." Fred said and I rolled my eyes.  
"We're veela, we're meant to be, 'not bad looking'." I said, taking my locket back where it sits everyday, the second I took it off my neck felt naked and I didn't like it.  
"I'd say." Fred said pretending to check me out, making me laugh, when everything was silent once more I looked Fred straight in the eyes, I could feel his emotions, that was almost as good as reading their mind, well, better, they can say anything in their minds, but their emotions don't lie.

"Why don't you and me… get out of this tree and go somewhere else?" I asked and instantly felt Fred's arousal in more ways than one. I jumped down and he followed me, I started to walk, but Fred was jogging next to me, I don't know how long we were in that tree, but it seemed to the afternoon, we had skipped our classes completely.

"Why are you going so slow? Come on!" Fred said and I laughed.  
"You think I'm slow? You're going to regret that in a moment." I said and went from zero to a hundred in seconds, I was part werewolf and therefore, a very fast runner.

"Wait up!" Fred said, laughing.  
"What? Not so slow now!" I said, running backwards so he could catch up. We teased each other until we got up to fifth floor and I got to pick the room, I decided to play a bit more. Fred was so excited he ran into the room, only to find it looked like a torture chamber. I couldn't even go along with it, I burst out laughing and Fred grabbed my wrist, dragging me out of the BDSM room that I had asked for. This time he chose the room and it was a normal bedroom with a bathroom, fancy, but modest, I loved it. Fred was looking around the room to see what was there and I rolled my eyes, going up behind him and turned him around and kissed him straight on the lips, pushing him onto the bed.

"Well damn." He said with a laugh as I took off his shirt.

"Shut up."

 **Just for clarification, the BDSM room was a joke. Diana's not kinky, she just wanted to shock Fred.**

 **Thanks ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_One Year Later…_

Hogwarts was having the Triwizard Tournament. Why? No clue, why would they want to risk the lives of their students, like yeah, lets just go kill them with a valid reason, this is all so very confusing. At the moment we're waiting with bated breath as the night progresses, waiting for the champions to be revealed. The feast was over and we were all waiting, after what seemed like forever, Dumbledore stood up and silence fell. He talked about the tournament and what not, no was listening until he stepped down from the table and walked over to the cup, waiting until the flames turned blue and a little piece of paper came out.

"Fleur Delacour!" He yelled and a proper little part veela stood up, smirking as she walked into the antechamber Dumbledore had been talking about before. There was only a minute pause before the flames of the cup turned blue once more and another piece of paper came out.

"Victor Krum!" Dumbledore yelled and the Bulgarian Quidditch star stood up as his friends hooted and hollered. Finally, it was Hogwart's turn, the flames turned blue and the last piece of paper came out, we all waited with baited breath.

"Cedric Diggory!" He yelled and a Hufflepuff seventh year stood up as the Puffs screamed, they had glory for once. Dumbledore thanked everyone and turned around to go back to the table or to the antechamber or something, when the cup's flames turned blue once more, shocking everyone. A last burning piece of paper came out and Dumbledore plucked it out of the air, confused like everyone else, except for maybe Dick, I'm guessing he tried to enter or something.

"Diana Clement!" He screamed and Fred looked at me in confusion, but I just shrugged and stood up, going into the antechamber with the others.

"What? Do they need us?" The French girl asked, but I didn't reply. After a few seconds of silence, a crowd of people came in muttering and arguing about what had just happened.

"Diana, did you put your name in the Goblet?" Dumbledore asked calmly, contrary to his emotions inside that were stirring up a shit storm.

"No! Why would anyone want to do this? Oh, I'll risk my life for glory? Real smart!" I said, exasperated. Out of nowhere, Elios came and ran up to me, I'm guessing he sensed my distress, but he was in the common room, I guess our bond is just that strong.

"Don't lie! Oh course she did, all she wants is fame and attention!" James yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"And who asked for your opinion?" I said, acting completely perplexed.

"Hey missy, I"m your te-" Dumbledore, however wasn't having it and cut him off.

"James, this is unrelated, she didn't put her name in the cup! Now, Bagman, does it say anything in the rules about her having to compete?" He asked and I was for once, extremely thankful for Dumbledore being here.  
"Yes, it says that anyone the cup picks must compete, I'm sorry, but there is no way for her get out of this without using her magic." I groaned, why is this happening to me?  
"Well, if Hogwarts has two champions, it would only be fair for us to have two as well!" The giantess said and I rolled my eyes, sitting down, this was no longer about me and so I just turned everything out.

"Diana!" Fred said when I opened the common room door, Hermione was there as well, standing next to him.  
"What?" I sighed, this was all too much.

"Did you put your name in the cup?" They asked and I looked around, knowing others were listening.

"No! You know I hate the very idea of this tournament! I now have to compete because someone thought it would be a funny idea or something!" I exclaimed, I was really pissed off at whoever did this shit.  
"Okay, I knew you wouldn't, but people can surprise you sometimes." Fred said, grabbing me and sitting me down on his lap.  
"I'm not even going to keep up any acts, I'm going to bring my guns and knives and I don't even need my wand!" I said taking my wand and throwing it across the room, I was done with this shit.

November 24th rolled around quickly, but I didn't care, I already know how to deal with all they were going to throw at me, I already knew it was dragons and I already had a plan. We all walked down to the stadium together and Fred gave me a kiss for good luck,I know I didn't need it, but I think he just likes kissing me. We were all given a uniform to wear, but I thought they were ugly so I wore what I wished, my hunting clothes, which were some combat boots, leggings, and a white tank top with a tan colored leather jacket and of course, my locket, I looked badass.

"Clement, where's your uniform?" Crouch asked when I walked in.

"Didn't feel like wearing it, don't worry, you'll know who I'll be, I'll be the one not wearing the uniform." I said and I could feel Crouch's annoyance. We all put our hands into a little, velvet bag and pulled out mini dragons, no one was surprised they were all told by one or another. I got the Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous, but my plan would still work, I was going last, coming out with a bang.

The others had gone and being the pureblooded wizards they were, they didn't think of anything muggle, god, we really were in the stone age.  
"Clement, Diana!" Bagman's voice echoed out and I walked out of the tent, seeing the screaming crowd and dragon, I remembered what Jaxy had said about performing because this was nothing more than a performance.

"Go!" Bagman yelled and I stood, right front and center, putting up a wall against the dragon's fire using wandless magic and summoned what I needed, putting on some extra speed. Finally, after about thirty whole seconds, my favorite .500 Smith and Wesson Magnum flew into my hands with some ammo. I loaded the gun and with one hand, shot it twice, hitting the dragon once right in the center of each pupil. This gun was magically enhanced so it killed the dragon instantly. I summoned the egg and walked out completely fine, I pocketed the gun I call Maggie and walked to the medical tent, I knew I was fine, but it was mandatory. I sat down on the table and pulled the curtain, Madam Pomfrey didn't even bother. Draco, Hermione, Fred and George came in, their mouths still on the ground.

"Yes?" I asked, cleaning Maggie with a little cloth.  
"That was amazing, what even _is_ that thing?" Draco asked, looking at the muggle weapon.

"It's the strongest handgun in the world, I named her Maggie, she's my favorite. She's a muggle weapon and is magically enhanced by me." I said, putting her back in her holster.

"I'm so happy you didn't get hurt!" Hermione said, leaving Draco's side and hugging me hard.  
"I knew I wouldn't I'm too smart for them either way." I said with a laugh, Hermione went back to Draco and they along with George left after they congratulated me once more all that was left was Fred who's strong arousal was having an affect on me.

"That was the _sexiest_ most badass thing I've ever seen and I'm sure you know just what I want to do to you in this very moment." He said, pushing me down on the bed and hovering over top of me.

"Well, I'm not stopping you!" I said with a smirk that Fred returned, I wasn't going to stop him, but someone else was. Our curtain was violently pulled back just as I had pulled Fred's shirt off and we were getting ready to take off the rest.

"What?" I asked, extremely annoyed with whoever dared to draw our curtain back, it was none other than Dick with his sidekick, Ron Weasley.

"Well, well, well, good job cheating out there you little-" He stopped though, right int he middle of that sentence when I pulled Maggie out and pointed it directly at him.

"You want to finish that trash? Because I will blow your dick off without hesitation along with you buddy's." I asked with a glare, his face turned white and he and Ron turned around and walked out, I could feel the fear coming off them and it gave me more pleasure than **most** anything. I put Maggie down on the table next to me, locking the curtains in place behind me and taking off my jacket, looking back down at Fred.  
"Where were we?" I asked smirking.

Everyone was shocked at my badassery and no one was willing to mess with me anymore in fear of their lives. It was a nice change. Today however, James wants to meet with me after dinner to ask me some things and I decided that I should, if it goes well I may even be able to beat the shit out him. I walked into his quarters, I didn't bring anything, not even my wand because I know I have my magic and mind by my side and don't need that useless piece of wood.

"Diana, good to see you decided to show." James said, his face was emotionless, but I could feel his pleasure, maybe he's going to try and beat me up? I didn't care I could take him down easily, but this all seemed very suspicious to me. "Please sit down, tea?" He asked and I nodded my head, if he tried to poison me, I was immune, I analyzed his every word and mood switch to see what was going on here, and why the hell he was acting so strange. He handed me my tea and sat down across from me, the only light in the room was from the burning fireplace which threw weird shadows on James' face, making everything so much more strange. I hesitated with my tea, but I was too late if he had tried something, I had already drank some of it. My heart started to race as my vision became slightly blurry, going in and out of focus and my head was spinning. I wasn't poisoned, I was drugged. James put down his tea and looked at me, starting to cackle as he stood up, coming up behind me and massaging my shoulders.

"This is going to be fun. I don't think you'll be so willing to speak out against me after this…" He laughed once more, his voice taking on strange pitches as he talked due to the drug. The drug was affecting me which was strange, there was only a few things I wasn't immune to and one of them was this for sure. After thinking about it through my muddle brain, my fear spiked as I realized just what it was, it was a date rape drug, one that kept the victim awake for the entire thing, like it was a real rape, they could remember it completely afterwards. I tried to fight, but my limbs felt like lead and I couldn't move them. When James came back into my vision, he was naked, if I could throw up, I would've, after Lily had the child last year he put on a bit of weight and it did not look good on him.

"Lily doesn't like me anymore, I've been looking for something more than my hand, but people just won't comply! Oh, but this will pleasure me more than that useless sack of skin ever could." He started to take off all my clothes and I could feel his arousal which really disturbed me most of all. He took me to the bed and I tried to scream, but my muscles wouldn't comply, he didn't care about being gentle, no he was full of rage and it showed, slamming me into the headboard as tears leaked out of my eyes. All I could think of was Fred, he wouldn't want me after this, I just knew it.

After James was done he beat me then raped me once more, he beat me one more time and snuck my body out as the drug started to wear. He was under his invisibility cloak and so he went to the astronomy tower, turning around and throwing me down countless flights of stairs until I reached the entry hall, but by than I had passed out.

When I woke up again, I was in the Hospital Wing and it was sunset, I was guessing it was near dinner. I didn't know what day it was, but I remembered that night with even more clarity than I thought possible. I got up, my legs shaking, and found my clothes that were ripped and dirty, taking out the bottle I charmed to never empty, it was filled with alcohol. I drank and drank until I couldn't anymore, getting an idea in my head. I was consumed with numb hopelessness and there was only one way out from me. I summoned some rope and went to one of the low hanging rafters I could reach when I stood on a tall chair. I tied the rope and put it around my neck, I took off my locket, opening it and looking down at the picture of pure happiness with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jaxy." I whispered before closing the locket once more and jumping off the chair, hoping for only one thing, I didn't even hear the door open.

 _Fred's POV_

I was forced to go eat, something I hadn't done in over two whole days since Diana had been attacked. I don't know who did it, but I was willing to kill anyone who was even suspect, I did have some people in mind, but I to remind myself that I shouldn't just go killing people, but I want to so _badly_ to feel his attackers blood run through my fingers. I had only eaten a little bit, it was all I could take, but I really just didn't want to leave Diana. I walked up to the Hospital Wing slowly, but started running when I felt something was wrong after Eilos ran past me, scratching at the large, wooden door. I rushed in opening the door just as I saw Diana, on a very tall chair, jump off. My heart seemed to stop, my scream washing against my ears as I screamed out her name, something that was heard throughout the entire castle. A scream of pure agony as I ran over to her, grabbing my wand and severing the rope, hoping she hadn't hurt herself. I grabbed the rope, taking it from around her neck and throwing it to the side, holding her head in my hands. Madam Pomfrey came out her office and saw the rope and Diana and rushed over, taking her from my lap and casting a bunch of unknown charms on her. I was numb, I couldn't believe what I had just seen, what could've happened to Diana that would've driven her to this? I could only think of one thing. I couldn't however, muster the anger in me, it seemed like Diana was dead and my heart had stopped with hers, my breath had been taken with her last one, like the carpet had been swept out from underneath me when it hadn't moved an inch before. Even when Madam Pomfrey said she was alive, but comatose, I couldn't muster the strength for over two hours to move from where I was on the floor, tears dripping from my eyes without my consent. When I did move, my movements were sluggish and slow as I walked over Diana's unconscious body, taking her locket from her hand and putting it back where it belonged around her neck. I laid head down, crying into her still form, the only sign of laugh being the small, labored breaths she was taking. I fell asleep there, waking up the next morning no longer feeling numb, but feeling the sadness along with it. I looked over to her nightstand next to the bed to find something, a piece of parchment with a single word on it, 'James'.


	9. Chapter 9 (WARNING GRAPHIC TORTURE)

I waited in the shadows of the dark room, waiting for the man who caused my love so much pain and suffering. The door opened and he walked inside, clearly tired from the day, he was all by himself. He walked over to the kettle making himself some tea, he drank an entire cup before he knew something was off. This is when I emerged from my hiding spot, the fire highlighting the insanity in my eyes.

"Weasley?" He asked with slurred words, the drugs hitting him hard. I didn't say a thing, I only took out my wand and cast some wards up around the room, no one will be able to hear his screams. A table was cleared and so I levitated his body onto the cold metal, lighting a candle so that I could see every little bit of this.  
"You're going to regret what you did." I said with a cackle as I took out my tool set. I strapped down his arms and legs, for effect, and than began, but where to start? LIke most mad men, I turned on some music, some nice muggle music from the fifties that I rather enjoyed and got to work.

"What first?" I asked with a joyful laugh.

"HELP!" He screamed, which only made me laugh harder, he actually thought someone would save him? So, innocent. I started with the fingers and toes as most people do, ripping off the nails and peeling back the skin, slowly pouring the acid on his bare flesh and cherishing the sounds of his screams. I took my knife, laced with venom and did little, shallow incisions in his feet and hands then digging my finger into some, some I just got a nail and hammered it in as far it could go, washing it all away with more acid. His skin was now fraid, but I still forced it off like I was tape of a cardboard box. When I was done with the hands and feet, I broke each bone, one at a time, savoring the crunch and the scream it brought along with it. I than got an idea and cursed myself for not thinking of it before I started, I must've just been to excited. Coming up real close to his face, I took a scalpel and first cut his upper lid and then his bottom, propping his head up just so he could see what I was doing. Acid was my friend in all of this and so, going up his arms and legs I injected it into his bloodstream before I slowly, slowly peeled back his skin and bit into his bleeding flesh, spitting out the blood because I wouldn't want to catch anything, now would I? I than decided to give him a little massage and put on my spiked gloves and rubbing both his legs and arms to the bone which I first sawed until it was practically off than broke in many places before finishing the job with the saw. He now lay limbless, but I cast a quick spell so that he didn't sie of blood loss and would stay awake and alive through all of this. It was time for the main event. He was naked already and so I grabbed his sad excuse for a penis and stuck a large needle in the end that made his skin stretch. Going over to the fireplace with said needle, I waited inpatiently until the needle was red hot and the metal was practically turning to a liquid and then did the same thing as before, over and over again until it was all stretched out. I than took my gloves from before and put some lemon juice on them to give him a bit of a break before giving him a nice, slow hand job. This did as expected and the sad thing hardened, I then took it and broke it in half, stabbing the stump with a knife covered in slow acting poison. I filled with adrenaline now and so I took that knife and made small incisions in my testicals than ripped them off with a flourish, using them as a gag because his screaming, as pleasurable as it was, was giving me a headache and I needed a break. Now I was going to be a surgeon using clamps and everything to hold back the skin of his chest as I took his ribs in my hands and broke them one, by one. I laughed once more as I was doing this, squeezing his organs and watching them pop! Oh, what fun indeed. I than went up to his head, this was the last part before death really. I had gotten a cup and taken his blood, after sterilizing it, I drank the entire thing while he watched. Now, before I crush his heart to pieces, I took my bare fingers and gouged out his eyes, letting him live in darkness and fear as I opened his neck and ripped out everything that was inside, letting him suffocate to death instead. I than left everything there, clearing the area of any trace I was there at any time, I left, laughing to myself all the way back to the Hospital Wing.

It had been weeks since James Potter's death and I was happy that it was listed the most gruesome torture scene in wizarding history, I was almost proud. That was my time to unleash my insanity and it had helped, let's just call it therapy. It was now nearing Christmas break and I was wondering if Diana was ever going to wake up. There was the Yule Ball this year and I wanted nothing more than to take Diana, but if she didn't wake up I would just spend the night with her in the Hospital Wing. I looked around, the very thought of her death brought tears to my eyes that I couldn't hold back, my head fell into my hands I tried to shake myself out of it, that's when I heard her.

"Fred." She whispered, and my head snapped up, my eyes looking deeply into the emerald ones of my love.


	10. Chapter 10

_Diana's POV_

Everything was so dark, I wished for death, but nothing ever seemed to go my way. After what seemed like years of the same deep nothingness I started to hear the faint sobs of someone, as the darkness seemed to lighten, I realized I was waking up. When I opened my eyes I saw the Hospital Wing, bathed in the light of a winter's sunset, but I still heard the sobs. Looking over to my left I saw Fred, crying into his hands over my body, as if I was dead, I felt his immense sadness almost immediately, hitting me like a truck and I couldn't stand it one moment longer.

"Fred." I whispered, my voice hoarse from disuse. His head snapped up, our eyes meeting and I felt his relief and happiness that made me smile. He jumped up, wrapping his arms around me and whispering my name, I was happy to see that I had the strength to do the same. After about two minutes and Fred showering me with kisses, he let go and sat down next to me with tears of joy in his eyes.

"I'm so happy you're awake. Don't do that again! You were in a coma for almost a month and a half!" He said and looking at Fred I noticed he was much skinnier than I remembered.  
"Have you eaten at all since the first task?" I asked, looking at his skinny frame.

"You saw me eat at the feast." He said with a laugh and I hit him on the shoulder.

"Not very funny!" I said, glaring at him, the smile faded off his face and he couldn't meet my eyes.

"No, I haven't really, not everyday and not very much." He said and I groaned, I couldn't believe I did this to him.  
"Dobby!" I yelled as loud as I could and the Malfoy family house elf appeared.

"Diana Clement! Dobby is very relieved to see you're okay!" He said, he always loved the people he served so much.  
"Thank you Dobby, can you get the two of us dinner?" I asked, smiling.  
"Yes miss, I will be right back!" Dobby said and popped away.

"There, that wasn't that hard." I said and Dobby popped back with two trays, one with what looked like soup and the other with actual dinner. We ate in silence for a while, only broken by me threatening Fred when he stopped eating. When we finished Madam Pomfrey came in and was surprised, but happy to see I was awake, giving me a quick check up than leaving.  
"So what happened while I was out?" I asked.  
"Well, let me think… hmmm. Well, you got first in the tournament, you have a lot of homework to do, James Potter was tortured and murdered in the most gruesome way ever seen, and they announced the Yule Ball was going on." Fred said in the most casual voice you could possibly imagine.  
Wait, James was tortured and killed in the most violent way ever seen?" I asked, I couldn't believe he just glazed over that.

"Yup." Fred said, popping the 'p'.

"I'm guessing you got my note and made your own conclusions." I said and Fred smirked, with an evil look in his eye.  
"It was a very fun night." The gratification that was coming off him in waves was actually scaring me a bit.  
"Okay than. What's the Yule Ball?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Oh, it's a ball held during the Triwizard Tournament to give everyone a break, it's basically just a huge ball during Christmas time and II don't know why they don't do this more often! Every guy in the school is going crazy and all the girls are filled with anxiety wondering who's going to ask them! It's fun to watch if you get the chance." I laughed, something Fred always managed to make me do in some way or another.

"Well, I hope I'm strong enough to dance, I'm pretty sure I am, but you never know."

"Oh, no, you see, I already have a date, sorry." He said and for a second I believed him until he burst out laughing.  
"God, you're such a dick!" I said, but I was still smiling.  
"Please, how could you think I would go with anyone other than you? I love you Diana, I always will." He said and I leaned in close to him and kissed him on the lips, as the kiss grew in passion and intensity, I could feel my energy leaving me and so I backed up.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go back to sleep." I said, turning on my side, putting my back to Fred.  
"But you just woke up!" Fred exclaimed, but I just shushed him and closed my eyes, falling asleep minutes later.

When I woke up, I was all alone, but I didn't care this time. Just as I thought that, Madam Pomfrey came out, coming over to me after seeing I was awake.

"Ah! It's good to see you're up again, you slept for a little bit. If you want, I believe you are well enough to go back to your dorm." She said, smiling kindly at me, I always thought she was one of nicest people in all of Hogwarts.  
"Okay, thank you." I was planning on going back to the dorm, back to Elios and back to normalcy for as long as I could get it. As I walked through the halls, I was happy to see that there weren't as many people, but the people who were there just gave me pity, moving out of my way not because they were scared of me, but because they thought I was fragile and broken. I hated it. I walked quicker than usual, trying to take the weirded root so to avoid as many of those sad eyes as I could. When I finally got to the girls Gryffindor dorms, I felt like I had just ran a marathon and all I wanted was to leave, just to run away to a place where I would be treated normally, but I couldn't, I had a challenge to compete in. Looking around, I was completely alone, thankfully so I decided to go take a shower, something I hated done in almost to months, I don't know how Fred could stand the smell, but I guess you don't generate much sweat when you're in a coma, or do you? This is why we need a health class.

"Elios!" I yelled once I came out of the shower, he was sitting on my bed, but upon seeing me, jumped up and just about knocked me over, showering me with love. "Hey babe, I missed you so much!" I said hugging him, but trying not to hurt him, I just wanted to hold on and not let go.

"He really missed you, but unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him into the Hospital Wing." I looked up to see Fred smiling as he walked over to me and sat down with Elios and I.

"How did you get up here? Hogwarts has that little thing that turns the stairs into a slide if you have a dick!" I said, still holding Elios as if life depended on it.  
"Please, I'm a master of getting into places that are forbidden to me! You really think that in the five years I've been here, I haven't been able to come up with a way to sneak up here and look at all the girls? Please." He said with a laugh, I scoffed and hit him in the shoulder, only making him laugh harder.  
"I hope you're the only one who knows about this, I don't want anyone but you watching me and I don't even want you sometimes!" He stopped laughing and pouted.

"Do you not love me?" I hope he was just joking.

"Yes of course, but that doesn't mean I want to see you all the time!" I said, trying not to hurt his feelings, he was joking, I could feel his amusement along with a bit of sneakiness, what was he planning? He scooted closer to me, smirking and I got kind of nervous on what he was going to try.

"Well, you know how much I've missed you to over the past month and a half, and I'm happy you took a shower." He said, I knew he noticed.  
"Shut up, I can't shower in a coma." I mumbled, he was really close to me, I wanted to kiss him and go farther, but I don't know how far we could possible go after what happened, but it did help knowing that Fred had brutally murdered him.

"Tell me if you want to stop." He said as we both leaned in, meeting each other halfway. What I realized from kissing Fred was that the entire experience was completely different from what happened with James. With James I could feel his malice and hate, but with Fred all I felt was caring and passion, it was rough either way, but passion was with love and James didn't handle me with love, also I was drugged so you can imagine it would be different. I ran my hands through Fred's hair, pulling him closer, everything was fine as long as I was reacting and loving my arms and stuff, reminding my frantic brain that I was not, in fact, drugged and this was 100% consensual between the two of us. Everything was okay. I took off Fred's shirt, something he wasn't expecting, but was welcome, he was surprised, I'm guessing it's because I was so comfortable with this. I would've gone a bit farther, but Elios started barking and I knew someone was coming, I looked up from where I was on top of Fred to see Hermione walk in.

"Diana! You're back!" She exclaimed and I got up and ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her neck.  
"I missed you." I whispered and she relied in the same way.  
"Why didn't you come and visit me? I've been awake for a week!" I asked.  
"What!? I didn't know that, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell us anything and Draco and I thought Fred needed sometime alone. I was actually planning on visiting you today as soon as I dropped my stiff back here. Well it's good to know both you and Fred are… fully functional. Wait, Fred how'd you get up here?" She asked, Fred who was right where I had left him, his arms propping up his head as he looked at the ceiling, now turned his to look at Hermione.  
"I have my ways…" He said and I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, he was so extra sometimes with his secrets.

"Okay, well, if you're not doing anything, I was planning on visiting you either way. Do you want to go outside?" She asked and I looked out the window, there was now snow on the ground and I knew it was going to be freezing, despite that however, I nodded. I hadn't been outside in forever and my brain was thirsty for some fresh air, no matter how cold.

"Fred, would you like to come?" I asked and he sat up, shrugging, but I could feel his excitement. "Come on, you know you can't lie to me."

"Forgot about that, but I need to get a coat on." He said.

"But first a shirt." Hermione piped up and I laughed, this was so bizarre after the past few months, everything was so light and casual, it was nice. I got my coat on and Fred put on my scarf, making sure to wrap it all the way up to my eyes.

"You're going to suffocate me." I said, pulling it down to where it's suppose to be, my neck. Hermione and I waited in the common room, melting, as Fred got his coat and I could tell Hermione was trying to keep me distracted from all the people who were throwing me their attempt at empathy, but it wasn't worth it, I could feel the emotions they were sending and I wish they would all just hate me, that would be better. Finally, Fred came down bundled up like Hermione and I and we started, but there was one thing I really needed at this moment, a drink.

"Hold on, I almost forgot something." I said, running back up the stairs before they asked. I ran over to my trunk and pulled out a flask along with the first bottle I saw, luckily it was rum and coke and not something like straight vodka, I would've taken it though, I know I would. I quickly filled up the flask, putting it in my coat and locking up my trunk before going back down to the common room.

"Okay, let's go."

I can't believe they really think that insolent child could be the one to fight _me_ , it's a shocker really, how could that piece of nothing defeat the great Lord Voldemort? Preposterous! No, it was the girl, I remember it clearly, luckily I have one of my followers at Hogwarts doing my work and getting me ready for a new body. I wonder if he killed James Potter? If so, he must be rewarded, that was some excellent work in the torture department. Now, what to do when I get my body back? I wonder, maybe a bit of torture and some play with the girl, nothing sexual, no, I'm not a monster, but till, some nice screaming of excruciating pain would really soothe my sorrows and put me back in my old mood.

Days passed and Christmas break started, everyday I was working out to reach what I had just about two months ago, but it was hard when didn't do anything for two whole months. The Yule Ball was in about a week and Hermione and I were going to go shopping together this weekend, I know when in Hogwarts you're not suppose to go anywhere but Hogsmeade, but they didn't really have many dress shops so we were going to sneak away. I know what Fred was going to want to do the night of the Yule Ball and I wanted to do it to, I just hope when he was going to try something, that I was comfortable with it, I know he wouldn't mind, but I just don't want to ruin the night for either of us.

"Come on Hermione." I said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind one of the shops in Hogsmeade, we were getting out of here to go shopping, but I didn't want anyone to see us.

"Ready?" I asked, I hadn't apparated in a while and I just hope that I didn't accidentally splinch the two of us.

"Yes, come on. I want to get back before sunset." She said, looking up at the rising sun on the horizon, the guys weren't even up yet and I just hope Hermione wasn't too picky with what she liked to wear.

When we got to Diagon Alley, we walked around, I didn't know if we should just go get muggle dresses and a robe to go over it, that's what I was planning on doing because wizarding dresses looked _ridiculous_ and I think Hermione agreed.

"Hermione, would you just like to go get dresses in the muggle world?" I asked and she looked over at me with relief in her eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said with a laugh and we turned and left immediately then there afterwards. We walked for a bit before coming across a little mall and going inside, going to the first dress store we could find to get some dresses. It took over an hour and a half for me to find my dress which was a short, white strapless dress with little silver gems on it, classic and simple. Just as I had feared, Hermione was pretty picky with what she wanted and decided she didn't like anything in that store and so we left, but before going into another dress shop, I went and got some five inch, plain black heels to wear. After countless dress shops, we were on one that was massive and it would take at least three hours to look through and try on the dresses Hermione wanted and so I got an idea.

"Hey Hermione, while you're here I'm going to go pick up some muggle things for school that I want like some books and whatnot so we don't have to take up more time, but I'll be back quickly." I said and she nodded, I then left the store and apparated away thankful that my apparition was silent. I had gone to Michigan, one of the best places I knew to get what I was looking for. I quickly put on a glamour, making myself look a bit older and walked into the liquor store. I got whatever I wanted and afterwards went to the grocery store to get some mixers and then behind the grocery store to get some weed from my weed guy along with a brand new pipe I loved. I then apparated back to Hogwarts and put my stash in the refrigerated compartment I had put in for this very reason. I put up my dress that I had shrunk along with my heels and apparated back to the mall where I bought a random fiction book from the bookstore and went back to the dress shop where Hermione was still trying on dresses.

"You almost done?" I asked when she came out in a beautiful, long, strapless forest green dress that was a bit scandalous with a cut almost to her hip all the way up the side.

"I think I like this one." She said, looking at herself in the mirror.  
"I think Draco will to, do you want it?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think I do."

"Thank God!" I said with a laugh as she changed and I bought the dress for her. We then went back to the store where I had gotten my shoes and she picked out some shorter heels that looked just like mine.

"Now, let's go back because we can't just wear those dresses, we also have to have cloaks." Hermione said and I nodded surprised by how we were on the exact same page about this. We walked all the way back through London to Diagon Alley and I tried to keep my head down, I was know there already as Lady Clement and I didn't want to draw attention to the two of us. We went into Madam Rosmerta's and looked for some cloaks, the one I found was a very deep crimson with a black lining that I thought went absolutely perfectly with my dress and surprisingly so, Hermione found one almost as quickly as I did that was straight black with a shining silver lining. When we got back to Hogwarts it was dusk and I was surprised at how spot on Hermione was with predicting how much time it was going to take to get a dress for her.

"Where have you guys been?" Fred asked as Hermione and I approached where he and Draco were hanging out in one of their favorite abandoned classrooms.

"We got up at seven in the morning to go shopping and just got back." Both their eyes went wide in shock, I could feel their surprise. "Don't look at me, it was Hermione who took what? Nine hours? Yeah, I on the other hand, would've been out in at least two." I said and Hermione was appalled that I threw her under the bus like that.

"Whelp, it's settled. I'm never going shopping with either of you two because either way, it was to long. Draco and I got our dress robes in less than an hour between the two of us." I rolled my eyes, but I could feel the fear coming off Hermione and looked over to see her uncertain expression.

"What's wrong Hermione?" I asked, sitting down on Fred's lap.  
"I'm afraid to see what you guys got." She said, still looking at the two guys and when I thought about it, my fears started to grow as well.

"I hope you didn't get anything crazy, please, tell me you didn't. I really don't feel like entering the Great Hall with you in a clown costume." I said, looking into Fred's eyes, scanning every spike in his emotions to tell me the answer.

"Don't worry, I think both of us look damn fine in what we picked out and I think you'll like it." He said and I felt the truth in his words, but that still settle my fears, what did he think was fine?


	11. Chapter 11

Tonight was the Yule Ball and I was close to a panic attack, I know I looked amazing with perfect makeup and hair along with the dress, but I still had so many unreasonable fears that clouded my head, I needed something to take the edge off. When Hermione left to do her makeup, I was all alone and so I ran over to my trunk and opened it up, quickly pulling out some vodka and lemonade and mixing the two. Ever since I woke up, everyone thought that I was done drinking, but being in a coma doesn't take away your memories and I still remembered the bliss that was awarded to me with every sip I took, so I downed the glass and waited for it to kick. It didn't take very long, the only thing was, I accidentally drank too much and was slightly tipsy and so I hopped I would be able to walk in my heels. There is one thing though, I was no longer filled to the brim with crippling anxiety and so I walked downstairs and waited for Fred to show. After about five minutes, he came down and I was surprised, he did look damn fine. Both him and George were wearing classic, muggle like tuxes, but his was old fashioned, with a long, dark grey suit jacket, a grey vest and tie with a white shirt and grey pinstriped pants. To pull it all together he had spotless black dress shoes and white gloves, he looked straight out of the Great Gatsby.

"I guess you were right." I said, looking him up and down as he walked over.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting down next to me as we waited for Hermione.

"You do look damn fine." I whispered in his ear, leaning back and rolling my eyes at his glorified smirk.

"See, I told you."

"I was genuinely scared to see what you picked, but I like it, it's classic."

"Well, I must say, I like what you're wearing as well, it's mugglish and wizardish, but it looks amazing on you." He said, leaning in to kiss me, I smiled and met him in the middle, but it didn't last very long as Hermione had just come down.

"Hermione, you look nice."

"Thanks Fred, but let's go, I want to meet Draco. Hopefully he picked out something like you're wearing." We stood up and I was happy that no one noticed how I swayed for a second before we started on our way down. When we got to the extremely crowded entry hall Hermione found Draco who looked just as dashing as Fred, and professor McGonagall found me, dragging me to where the other champions were standing. She told us about how we were opening the dance and how we better be pretty good at dancing and other little things. I wasn't worried, Jaxy had taught me how to dance like the Queen of England and I had taught Fred how to dance from that, the only thing that had me worried was the fact that I was pretty tipsy. Everyone was shushed as the doors opened and we heard the gasps and I felt the amazement and wonder of every soul who passed through the door and I was eager to go inside. After everyone was in, the doors closed once more and McGonagall put us in order before the doors opened once more and we all walked in. I couldn't believe how the Great Hall had changed, everything was covered in frost and the evergreens scraped the ceiling they were so tall, draped in fairy lights and tinsel that made it look as though the tree was crying tears of pure silver that shown in the moonlight with a sort gleam you may only see once in a lifetime. I wanted to look around more, but the music than started and we danced, every single one of the four couples, the four champions, we were so graceful as one and no one could take their eyes off. If only for a moment, everything was perfect, everything seemed surreal with the moonlight from above that painted everyone in a light from the heavens, everything was happy and perfect. The light bounced off of everyone's smiling faces, they all looked magnificent, the trees were a dream and there seemed to be a smoke in the air that made everything broken, but at the same time, everything was one with another and the good feelings were in vibrations, traveling every direction across this winter wonderland. However, as the music stops, so does the image and everything seems to fade back into reality, coming back into focus and I wondered what was in that vodka lemonade that would make me feel that way. The rest of the night was dancing together and dinner of course, but when the night was coming to a close, Fred and I decided to leave and go outside where people say they had set up a garden. When we got out there, I saw that people weren't lying when they said it was beautiful, there were flowers and fountains and a cobblestone path that was lined with small trees, I loved it. Fred and I walked around for a bit before find a little secluded place to sit down and look up at the stars together, it was one of my favorite pass times. After a bit, we started to make out and I cast a little heating spell so we didn't get to cold and we progressed until Fred was on top of me, looking into my eyes with nothing other than passion and love for me.  
"Are you sure you want to go on?" He asked and I thought about, and that's when I realized, I shouldn't let James have this control on me, even when he was dead, I not going to let him hold me back from the things I wanted to do just because he was a monster. I sat up a bit until we were a breath away from each other.

"Yes, I'm fine."

It was after the second task and I was still slightly pissed that they just took Fred, but he was fine and so was I. We kissed as the others just sat awkwardly next to each other, I didn't care, their love was their own and I didn't care if they started to make out, I was paying attention to Fred. We only parted for them to announce the scores, I had gotten first and so I would have the biggest head start in the third task and Fleur had gotten last, I actually felt bad for her, but Cedric had saved her sister when she was almost killed by some grindylows. I was already done with this tournament, and I felt like something was going to go down during the third task, but I didn't know what. I did think it had something to do with our DADA teacher, Moody, he's staying for this year only because Remus wanted a vacation. I needed to investigate further, but, for the time being I'm just going to lean back and drink my favorite drink, vodka lemonade with a bit of peppermint schnapps.

That snake! I thought, realizing how ironic it was, I had just figured out their plan. It was Moody who put my name in the cup and for the final task he wants to take me somehow and use my blood to resurrect Voldemort. Well, that wasn't going to happen, I was almost placed in Slytherin and Fred's scheming had really rubbed off on me because I had a plan that would knock Voldemort's shoes off. First things first, I needed to bribe some good people, we only had a couple months for this and so I had to act quickly…

My plan was going perfectly, I bought the Daily Prophet and published a couple articles about a raise in Death Eater attacks, bribing a couple people to give 'eyewitness' accounts. Along with that, a few articles about Voldemort coming back and what Ricky Potter was doing. This was going perfectly, some of the wizarding magazines and other news papers were hooked and took our articles and made their own off of what we published. After a month, everyone in the wizarding world was looking over their shoulders to see if a Death Eater or maybe even Voldemort was behind them. I had sent the wizarding into a panic at just the right time and everything was going according to plan. Now, all I need is for Voldemort to take the bait and I couldn't wait until the third task.

One of the aspects of my plan was in progress at this very moment and it was writing a letter to Dick. I didn't want to do this, trust me, but if my plan was to be fulfilled, it had to be done. It read:

 _Dear our wonderful Savior,_

 _I have a warning for you_

 _If you wish to prove yourself as our Chosen One_

 _I know what you can do. I'm a seer and so,_

 _I have seen you on the night of the third task_

 _In the Hogwarts courtyard facing Voldemort himself_

 _If you want to reach your true glory, to have your followers worship the ground_

 _You walk on, you must be there and you must_

 _Be prepared to kill Voldemort_

 _I doesn't matter who you bring_

 _But you mustn't tell anyone of this_

 _No matter what_

 _Sincerely, your faithful follower_

I almost threw up on the paper when writing it, but then I would have to start all over again and I really didn't want to ever write this a second time. When everyone was at dinner, I snuck up to the boy's dormitories and placed the note under Dick's pillow for him to find. I knew he would do it, ever since James was killed, a lot more people started hating him and he didn't like losing the adoration of others. He would be there, I could just feel it.

I tried to grab the cup before Cedric, I really did, but his Hufflepuff heart would be his downfall as we were both portkeyed away to a graveyard. When we go there, I couldn't stop the killing curse that went straight towards Cedric, but I felt bad for Cho and the others, but I had a role to play which was the helpless prey and if I was one thing, it was that I was an amazing actor. Everything went as it goes, Voldemort rising and him calling all his Death Eaters, all this was expected, even the gloating he did for ten whole minutes. After about thirty minutes of his dialog I was done and when his back was turned I wiggled out of my bondage and walked straight up to him and apparated away.

We were in the Hogwarts courtyard, I quickly made myself invisible with a temporary spell and switched up Voldemort's memory while he was still weak, making him think Dick really is the Chosen One. I had brought Cedric's body and after a bit they had drawn a crowd and everyone was fighting Voldemort, but there were some casualties, Cedric was just one of them. After about thirty minutes of a battle, Dick 'killed' Voldemort, but really he did what I had only thirteen years ago. Voldemort was nothing more than dust in the wind and Dick was worshipped by all once more. My plan was perfect, Voldemort was dead and everything was just like back in first year, but a couple of people had died, but they were only background characters. Once more, I was free from being the Chosen One, the timer had been reset and I only hopped that I could have thirteen more years before Voldemort rose again and thirteen years before I had to reveal myself to the world.

Fourth year was over and I regretted giving Dick his fame back. He was worshiped by all once more and I couldn't stand it. Either way, I was leaving and wouldn't have to deal with it for another couple of months. I loved Fred, I really did, but I spent most of the year with him and so I was going to spend the summer by myself with Elios by my side, just like old times. When I got back to the townhouse in London I was grateful for my forethought to put a cleaning spell on everything, if I didn't then every little inch of the house would've been covered in dirt and dust. Despite that however, it was very stuffy due to the windows not being opened and I was in desperate need for some of the 'fresh' air London had to give. I wonder whatever happened to the Potter Manor, which reminded me, I had to become Lady Potter. Dick couldn't claim the title until he was eighteen, but I on the other hand, was emancipated and so that day, I went out and became Lady Potter, I hated the name, but it was all for the money. I switched the entire Potter fortune to one of my many accounts and dissolved the name, the no name's were broke and I wanted to see how they were going to cope.

It was the day after I had taken all the money away and disowned Lily and Dick and now I was going to sneak onto my property to watch their mayhem and stress. I apparated there and waited in the dining hall under James's' invisibility cloak as Lily and Dick sat down to eat, waiting for the mail to come. Just as they were finishing with breakfast, the letters came and Lily opened it, her eyes going wide as she dropped her fork with a loud, 'bang!' that seem to ring through the empty manor.  
"What is it mom?" Dick asked, concerned.  
"Your sister!" She screamed, slamming the letter down.  
"Ten years without her and she just happens to show up? What has the vermin done now?" Dick asked with his usual snobbish accent.

"She's gone and disowned the both of us!" Lily screamed, getting up from the table and pacing as all the blood drained from Dick's face.

"What do you mean mother? I'm the Potter heir, this is impossible."

"No, it's not. We forgot about her and she is older than you and is heir by default. She must've heard about James's murder and went to the bank! She disowned us and we don't have any money!" Lily screamed in outrage, stomping her foot as Dick just looked completely dumbfounded. I on the other hand, was trying hard not to fall on the floor laughing.

"Well, don't my followers send me money as gifts? Isn't that enough?"

"No Richmond, it's not! They stopped sending you money when you were three!" Lily screamed, her voice actually echoing through the house.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Dick asked, his voice shaking.

"Well, we're going to have to stay at Sirius' because the little brat will want to come and reclaim the house and kick us out! Why else would she have claimed the title other than to torment us, she must be so jealous of you."

"What about, the other?" Dick said, looking up the stairs, this pulled me from my glee and I wondered what he was talking about.

"I don't know, I think I'll just drop him off at an orphanage."

"No, mother, I know right where to put the little mistake." I didn't know who they were talking about, but reaching out with my powers, I could feel one other person's emotions in the house. I left them to their little rants and followed the trail, remembering that Lily had been pregnant last year, this must be the child. I walked through most of the house until I had gotten to my old bedroom, how ironic. I opened the door, everything was the same other then a little crib right in the middle, inside was a sleeping baby. I walked closer and saw the peaceful little guy, he was one years old and a skeleton, I felt horrible for him. One other thing I noticed, was that he looked _just_ like Uncle Sirius, Lily really was a whore. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I would come back sooner or later, I only hoped they wouldn't get rid of him to quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

When I decided to leave, I thought I was just going to go home, not to a bar, but people's minds will change and I ended up spending the rest of the day in a tavern by my house, drinking myself blind and just barely managing to get home and to bed. The next day I woke to the sound of crying, something that was not only unusual, but extremely unwelcome for the time being. I reached over to my nightstand and got a pain potion, I always kept some there for the morning after, but what do you expect? I live next to three bars for Christ's sake! The crying seemed to have intensified and I could feel someone's distress coming from my front door and so I decided to go and investigate. To my utter shock, it was my little half brother from yesterday, I guess that's what Dick meant when he said, 'I know where to put the little mistake.' He was just sitting there in a blanket with a little note on him. I picked him up and started to bounce him in my arms to make him feel better, the note only said this:

 _Holmes Onyx No Name_

 _Born: April 9th, 1993_

Did James's disown him when he was born or something? I like how Lily kept to the Black tradition of naming your child after something that was to do with space, Holmes is a comet and an onyx is black, wow, real play on words there, I see what she did. I had managed to calm little Holmes enough to put him to sleep, but I didn't know what to do. I put him on my bed and told Elios to watch him while I was gone. I then put on a coat and flooed all the way to Fred and George's shop in Diagon Alley. It was a real hit with the people of the wizarding world and was naturally, very busy, seeing as it was noon on summer break, but this was a real problem I had and I didn't know what to do.

"Diana! What are you doing here?" Fred asked, coming up and kissing me, but I backed out of the kiss after about a second, there was no time for intimacy at this moment.

"You've got to come with me." I said, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull him away, but he was much bigger than me and didn't move an inch.

"Diana, I have a store to run!" He said, still not moving.

"Yes, I know, but I have a problem and I don't know what to do. The shop will be fine while you're gone." I said, stilling trying to pull him away. With one last look at his shop he sighed and gave in, following me to the floo and for a split second, I realized that this was going to be the first time Fred saw my townhouse. When we arrived at home, Fred looked around a bit and I could feel he was impressed, but just as he opened his mouth to say something, Holmes started crying from my bedroom.  
"What's that?" Fred asked instead of what he was going to say.  
"Come with me, I'll explain." I walked off towards my bedroom, feeling Fred walk behind me, looking around as we went. When I got to the bedroom, Elios looked up at me, clearly confused. I walked over to the bed and scooped up Holmes, bouncing him like I had before and turning around to see the freaked out look on Fred's face.  
"Is he mine." My face went flat, I couldn't believe what he had just said.  
"Do either of us have black hair? Also, I don't recall being pregnant last year, seeing as he's one." I said, trying to yell at Fred for being so stupid.  
"Okay, sorry, I wasn't thinking, but why do you have a baby?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the child in my arms.  
"Well, I went a couple days ago and claimed the Potter name, taking all the money and dissolving the name, disowning both Lily and… Richy. I than went over to the Potter Manor to watch the two break down, what I didn't think about was the son Lily had last year. I than left, not a care in the world until, this morning, I woke up to the sounds of a baby crying. I went out to find him on my doorstep that said he was Holmes Onyx No Name and when he was born. They don't know who I really am, but they did indirectly, give me my brother. I don't know what to do!" I said freaking out, I accidentally raised my voice and Holmes started to cry once more. Seeing as he was trying to reach down my shirt, I figured he was hungry and so I walked passed Fred, who followed me into the kitchen, I fastened Holmes to a chair as I searched my kitchen for something that little kids could eat. Fruit, he was eighteen months old, he can eat fruit! I quickly cut up a watermelon using magic and handed to him, he ate it quickly and so I was guessing he was pretty damn hungry. I looked over at Fred, who had been watching me this entire time with a curtain admiration.

"Wait, so he's your brother? He looks nothing like you." Fred said, looking over at Holmes who was still eating the watermelon I had given him, managing to get it everywhere.  
"Yeah, Lily's a little whore, he's Sirius and Lily's child. Lily only had one child with James and one with each of his best friends."  
"Jesus, what are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know, he doesn't have anywhere to go other than an orphanage and I don't want him to end up like Voldemort or anything, I mean he's my brother, I could make sure he didn't become a little Dick, I don't think anyone could stand another one of him." I said with a laugh, but Fred was shocked.

"You're actually thinking about keeping Holmes?" He asked, completely incredulous.  
"Yes, he's my brother!" What was wrong with Fred? Did he think I was just going to throw away Holmes like Lily did?

"But you're only fourteen, you can't raise a child."

"I could do better than most." I said coldly, thinking about James and Lily.

"No you can't! You're nothing more than a child and you're going to ruin your life if you keep him!" Fred yelled and I was so shocked, he had never raised his voice to me, ever.

"Get out." I said with tears in my eyes, pointing towards the front door. Fred sighed loudly and walked out without another word, clearly pissed off. Once more, I was all alone with Elios, and now Holmes. I didn't care if he ruined my life, he wasn't going to be thrown out in the streets, he was my brother and had never done any wrong. He was just as unwanted as I was, but this time things were going to be different, he wasn't going to be like me, always in someone's shadow, beaten and abused, he would have a good life. I didn't need to go back to Hogwarts, I had mastered the use of a wand and there were only a couple people I'd miss. There was one thing I knew though, I didn't anyone, I could do just fine all by myself.

In a couple days I had all the supplies needed for taking care of a one year old, I even condensed my study and library to make a little room for Holmes, I was going to change his name though, Holmes seemed like a careless name and was a bit to out there, even for the wizarding world, I was going to change his name to Aries, after the greek god of war and the constellation in the skies. Everything was going just fine, I was reading as many parenting books as I could get my hands on to find out the basics of parenting and how to raise a child and I think I was getting the hang of it.

It was a week before my fifteenth birthday and you what I got? My blood work back from the doctor saying I was two months pregnant with Fred's baby. Great. I hand' talked to him since the day I got Aries and now I really didn't want to, either way, he was going back to Hogwarts in a month and I didn't want to put this kind of stress on hm. Along with that, he seemed opposed to me having any children and raising them, so why should I tell him I was going to have another? He'd probably tell me to go get an abortion. I knew I was going to keep the child, there was nothing that could change my mind about that, but I was fifteen and I would have two kids two years apart. I feel like this was going to prove to be harder than facing Voldemort. I asked Dobby to watch over Aries as I was leaving, Dobby didn't ask questions, he just complied with my orders as I got ready. I than apparated all the way across the world, all the way to Michigan, all the way to Jaxy's grave. When I saw the overgrown flowers and colossal tree, I burst into tears and blamed my confused hormones for it completely. I sat down, taking off my locket and holding it in my hand, opening it and looking at the picture of the two of us smiling. I looked back at the grave I had dug six years ago with tears in my eyes, every year I came here to cry and talk to Jaxy.  
"Jaxy, I messed up. I just wish you were here with me, but you'd be so disappointed in me, I don't think I could stand it. Jaxy, I'm pregnant, I know who the father is, but I just took in my one and a half year old brother and now I'm going to have a baby! This is all too much, but I'm not going to throw away Aries like my 'parents' had done to me and I'm not just going to ask for help, it's just going to be me, Elios, and two little babies. I'm fifteen, I don't know if I can handle this." My hands fell into my hands and I cried my eyes out, wishing for nothing more than Jaxy to be with me.

It was now mid August and I had a small bump, it wasn't much, but I still had to go get some new pants. I couldn't stop thinking about Fred and wishing he was here with me, but he would only tell me I was too young, I was, but I didn't want to get rid of the child, even if it ruined me. Fred, on the other hand, would tell me to get rid of it and then leave in frustration.

"Mama." Aries said and I smiled, he always called me that, I knew I should stop him, but it was just so cute.  
"Aries, you know I'm your sister." I said, looking up at him.

"You're mama." I raised my eyebrows, he was determined for me to be his mother.  
"Whatever, I feel better that I told you the truth. What child?" I asked softly.

"Why are you fat?" He asked, pointing at my small bump and my face lit up red. Fat was a word that had never been used to describe me before, but here I was, getting dragged by a child.

"I'm not fat, you niece or nephew is in there and you better be nice to them." I said and his eyes went wide.  
"Did you eat them!?" He yelled, distraught.

"No! No, they're growing in there, they're not ready to come out yet though, they have to grow, but they should be here in about six months. Okay?" I really didn't want to have to explain sex and pregnancy to a one year old, that would be a bit weird and damaging to Aries.

"Oh, okay." He said and went back to playing with his 'toys', which was just a book, I was so proud of him. During the night, I wished for something to take my mind off of the sadness that covered me like a wool blanket in the summertime, but no, I was pregnant and couldn't drink, smoke or do anything that would help. This was not going to be fun.

Around Christmas time was when it really hurt the most. Not only was I reminded of Fred's undying love for me, but also James's Potter rapeing me and beating me and trying to hang myself afterwards. I tried to stay happy for Aries and for my baby who was a healthy six months along, but it was so hard with my emotions all over the place along with my memories. This was Aries's second Christmas, but it was his first real one with me, last time he was just left in the room while the Potter's went out and so I wanted to make it special, just like my first Christmas with Jaxy. I was going to get a tree and fairy lights, the whole shabang, I just hoped he loved it.

I got up at three in the morning to set everything up, it took almost two hours, but I went back to sleep to let Aries crawl out of his crib and wake me up. About an hour and a half later that's just what he did, buzzing with excited energy.

"Wake up mama! It's snowing!" This was something I wasn't expecting, it never snows in actual London and sticks.

"Hold on Aries, I'll be out in a second." I said and he left, I spent an entire minutes trying as hard as I could to sit up, accomplishing it after a bit and then just sliding my aching feet into my slippers before going out to living room.

"Mama, the room has transformed!" Aries said with stars in his eyes.

"I know! Santa must've come last night and set everything up for us." His eyes went wide and he just looked around in utter awe.

"Wow!" He whispered and I couldn't help but smile, I guess I had succeeded in making his first Christmas magical.

"Come on, breakfast before presents."

"Presents?" He asked, confused. I couldn't believe he didn't even know what a present was.

"Yup!" We ate breakfast quickly before we went back into the living room and I realised I would have to sit on the floor with Aries. I walked over and used the coffee table to help me sit on the floor then scoot over to where Aries was sitting, holding a beautifully wrapped box in his hands.  
"Go on, opened it." His eyes sparkled with happiness as he looked at me then back down at the gift in his hands. He ripped into it and gasped, seeing what he had gotten, it was a book, a piano book. One of the first months I had him, he walked in on me playing the piano and asked if I could teach him to play, I agreed, but I decided it should be a Christmas present. He opened the rest of his gifts I had gotten him and I opened the ones I had gotten for myself and he was extremely grateful for every little thing. By the time we were done, it was nearing ten and that meant it was snack time, but there was wrapping paper and toys all over the floor and it all needed to be cleaned up and put away.

"Aries, go put up your toys so we can have lunch, okay?" I asked and he nodded, gathering them all in his arms and running off to his room to find a place for it. This was one of the times I was extremely thankful for magic because there is no way in _hell_ I would been able to bend over and pick up all the little pieces, nope. With one swish of my hand all of it was cleaned up and in trash and I walked into the kitchen and started to cut up some things for a small salad. I had just finished when I heard a pecking a the window and walked over to see a generic owl wanting to come in from the cold with a letter in it's beak. I let it in and set out some food and water for it, it flew over and hooted with pleasure as I opened the letter.  
"What's that mama?" Aries asked walking back in and sitting down at the island.  
"Nothing Aries, I made salad." I said, giving him his bowl, he didn't like salad as much as fruit, but he still ate it with a passion. The envelope was blank, other than my name written in a very familiar handwriting. Without thinking, I ripped open the letter and pulled out the paper inside, reading it quickly.

 _Dear Diana,_

 _I'm sorry about what I said about Holmes, ever since I walked out, I regretted it and wished I had never said it. I hope you still love me, you're not too young to take care of him, you're older than you are and can be a better parent than some others. I want to come see you, I'll be dropping by in the afternoon hours of Christmas day, I hope that's okay. I'll leave if you want me to, but I just want to see your face._

 _Love,_

 _Fred_

I couldn't believe it, he was just going to drop by after almost six months of no word? I was mad, but I was also relieved, there was a part of me who couldn't wait to see him, but also a part that was wondering how he would react to me being pregnant. Either way, he could leave me, but he couldn't tell me to go get an abortion, it was too late, it's illegal now.

"What's wrong mama?" Aries asked, sensing my distress, but I just put on a fake smile and tried to act happy, I really didn't want to ruin his Christmas.

"Nothing Aries, everything is fine, but we may have someone coming over later." He didn't ask anymore questions thankfully and we went on to eat our snack and then we even started to piano lessons. I lost track of time, but around five or six we stopped with the piano and ate dinner together. I was cleaning up the kitchen when I heard the floo being activated and that's when it was too late to run, I had to face Fred and it was making me panic on the inside.

"Hello?" I heard Fred asked and the sound of his voice broke me, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I heard his footsteps coming closer, I couldn't believe he still knew the way around after being here only once, but sometimes people will shock you. I hear him come into the kitchen and stop when he saw me.

"Diana?" He asked, but I could force myself to turn around, showing him my belly and the fact that I was crying. "Diana, are you okay?" He asked, walking over to me and I tensed up more and more as he got closer. Finally, when he was only a few steps away, I put down what I was doing and turned to face him, his eyes immediately went down to my belly. He looked back up at me and sighed loudly, turning around and clutching his head in frustration.  
"I knew I should've never left." He whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I wanted to owl you and tell you, but after what you had said, I just figured you'd tell me to go get an abortion." I said, walking closer to him.

"No, I would never tell you to go get an abortion! What I said about Holmes… I wasn't thinking, of course you would never throw him in an orphanage! He's your brother and I should've thought about the things I had said before I actually said them. Diana, I was being stupid and the things I had said were things I didn't mean, the entire reason I came here today was to apologize to you about what I had said and just leaving on you. I hope you can forgive me." He was now looking at me, straight in the eyes and I knew he was telling the truth based on his emotions, but I still didn't want to believe what he was saying. Then again, I was carrying his baby and I don't want to even try to raise two small children on my own, or at least without Fred. I took one step forward, my belly was almost touching his as tears once more, welled up in my eyes, but I managed to hold them back this time.

"I don't want to go on without you." I whispered and almost smacked myself after realizing how typical this was, it was like a goddamn soap opera. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around me and I fell into his chest, it was just like before, but there was a bump in between us.

"Mama, what's wrong? Who's this?" Aries asked, coming out of his room where he was playing.

"Aries, this is Fred, and no, I'm fine." I said over Fred's shoulder, he seemed to have gotten a bit taller since I last saw him.  
"Are you crying for no reason again?" He asked and I smiled, Aries knew me so well.  
"Yes, now go back into your room and play."

"Okay." He then turned and walked back into his room without a care in the world, Fred however, was looking at him in confusion.  
"I thought his name was Holmes." He said.  
"It was until I changed to Aries. The name may not be the best, but it's better than Holmes."

"True, but why Aries?"

"Because, he's a Black and they name all their children after stars and planets and whatnot." I said shrugging, nuzzling Fred in the chest, I never wanted to let him go.

"How far along are you?" Fred asked after a bit of a silence.

"About six months, I've got to go to the doctor sometime, but I keep forgetting." I said, my words slightly muffled by his chest.

"Really? I would've thought you were like eight months." Fred mumbled, but I still heard him and looked up to glare at him.

"You thought I was eight months pregnant? You must have a big child because I looked perfectly fine for six months!" I yelled, hitting him on the arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way! Give me a break, I never took biology or whatever you muggle people call studying the human body." Fred said and despite my eyes staying narrowed, I wasn't as hostile.

"I forgot, you're a pureblood who only knows about magic and not anything else." I said with a smirk, thanking Jaxy for raising me right.

"That's right, don't blame me, blame my heritage." He said with a laugh, I had missed this. As much as I wished to stand in Fred's arms like we have been doing for the past ten minutes, I only had socks on and so my feet were really starting to hurt.

"Come on." I said, wiggling out of is grip and grabbing his wrist, walking him over to the couch and sitting down, I could already tell my belly was going to start getting in the way of me sitting down by the was I practically fell on the couch. Fred sat down next to me and I curled up into his side where he held me tightly.

"I missed you so much." He said, looking down at me.

"I missed you to, I really missed hugging you and I hated being alone to take care of Aries, I love him, but he can be a handful sometimes." I said with a laugh, looking over at his closed door. I need to either get a bigger house or have Aries and the child share a room, because I still needed a room and study to keep all my books and my piano and the harp. I really had a lot of junk. "Will you stay with me?" I asked into his chest for fear of rejection.  
"How could I leave, you're practically laying on top of me." I smirked, pleased that he was going to stay, I knew he didn't want to go, but he also didn't want to admit it. I was fine with it, as long as he was here with me.

"Well, if you're staying then I'm going to finish what I was doing and then go to sleep because I'm very tired." I sat up and used the arm of the couch as a bit of support. The kitchen was done, but I still needed to get Aries ready for bed. I walked in the room to see him playing with one of the little trains I got him. He heard me come in and knew it was bedtime, but continued to play so I wandlessly put up all his toys.

"Mama, why'd you do that?" He asked with a little pout.  
"Because, it's your bedtime and you have to get ready." He pouted even more and then got up walking past me to go into the bathroom where I gave him a quick bath. Afterwards he brushed his teeth and went back into his room for me to put him into his pajamas then tuck him in. Overall this took around forty five minutes and to my surprise, when I got back to my bedroom Fred was still awake.

"I would've thought you'd be asleep by now." I said, walking in.

"I couldn't really sleep without you." He said and if that was true how could he fall asleep for the past fiveish months? I changed into my pajamas quickly and walked over to my side of the bed, laying down and relaxing instantly under the warm, heavy comforters. It's funny, one year ago we were in a bed having sex, but now I was pregnant with Fred's child and was taking care of my infant brother, it's strange how fast things can change in a year. Fred flipped over to look at me and I smiled, knowing I'd be using him as one of those giant body pillows tonight, I'd been meaning to get one, but I seem to be having problems with my memory for some reason. I snuggled up close to him and fell asleep in a blink of an eye with the heat of a person next to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Winter break is almost over and Fred had not gone back to Hogwarts since that night, but I wasn't going to complain, I loved having him with me. With him being there, it's been easier and he kept reminding me to go to the doctor and I had managed to make the appointment.  
"Diana." Fred said, shaking me awake, I was so comfortable, I never wanted to move.  
"What?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.  
"You have to get up." I groaned, I really didn't want to move.

"No." I said, burrowing my face deeper into the pillows, I knew Fred was getting frustrated with me, but I felt like a fetus all warm and curled up. I was just thinking about how nice and cozy I was when the comforters were violently ripped off of my body. I groaned, feeling the sweet warmth leave me and opened my eyes to see Fred standing there with the sheets in his arms.

"Now are you going to get up?" He asked, looking down at me. I really didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to get Aries breakfast. I turned from my side to my back and looked at the ceiling, I hated having such a large belly, but knowing my child was in there made it a bit better.

"I don't want to get up, I'm comfortable." I said, my eyes never leaving the ceiling, Fred sighed and dropped the comforter to come over and sit by me.

"You can't stay in bed forever." I knew I was acting like a child, but I just didn't want Fred to laugh at me because I couldn't get up by myself.

"I know." I sighed, knowing I would have to ask him, "Promise you won't laugh?" I asked and Fred nodded, clearly confused, I couldn't believe I was saying this.

"Okay, so the reason I'm not getting up is because… I can't."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking down at me.  
"Your child is so big, it's preventing me from sitting up." I could see the corners of Fred's mouth go up a bit and feel his amusement, but he didn't laugh. "Will you just help me up?" I asked holding out my hands. He stood up and grabbed my hands, Pulling me up to the side of the bed and onto my feet, I then slipped on my slippers and stretched.

"I didn't know that was possible." Fred said.

"Well, we can get a giant ball and duct tape it around your abdomen if you want to see if it gets in your way." I said, rolling my eyes and walking out of the room to go make breakfast and wake up Aries.

It was around noon now and Fred and I were sitting on the couch just like we were that first night.

"I don't want you to leave." I said, looking up at him.

"I don't want to leave either, and I think I might just stay."

"What?" I asked, was he really going to forfeit his education?

"Well, I'm definitely not going to just go off. You're seven months pregnant, the next time I could come back would be June and I don't just want you to be all alone when the baby comes." My heart fluttered, he didn't want to leave me to give birth alone? This all seemed so surreal, I couldn't believe we were even talking about babies, but then again, I was seven months pregnant.

"But, you have to go get your N.E.W.T.S.."

"No I don't, George and I have our shop and we were planning on leaving this year anyway, might as well get ahead of the game." He laughed and I realized how much of a hypocrite I was, I never even got my O.W.L.S. and that was before I knew I was pregnant, I still wasn't planning on going back to Hogwarts.

"I just didn't want me or the baby or anyone get in the way of what you can do in the future, that's all."

"Neither of you guys could get in the way of what I could do in the future, I know what I'm going to do and it's being here with the three of you." I didn't what it was, but there were tears in my eyes and burning love for the man next to me in my heart.

"I love you." I said, leaning in closer. Over the week and a half that Fred had been here we haven't done much anything other than light kissing, nothing seriously sexual. I would always back away because I didn't think I was sexy at all with my giant stomach and the extra weight I had gained in general that was showing on my arms and thighs, I knew it was because my muscle was turning to fat and I hated it, but it was so hard for me to go work out. Either way, at this moment, I felt like Fred would like me regardless.

"I love you to." He joined me, leaning in closer and we kissed with more passion than ever before, so much so that my hands scraped his back and left marks through his shirt.

"Come on, I don't think Aries would appreciate walking in on us." I said and Fred stood up and then helped me up, with was a bit anticlimactic, but I didn't care. We walked through the house and into the room, with one look at the door I put on locks and sound barriers so Aries didn't get suspicious and try to come investigate.

What I found out was that sex was amazing when you're seven months pregnant, but it's also short because I get tired really quickly and took a nap after Fred had finished. Seven whole months, I know it sounds like a lot, but it had gone by so fast, and gotten better once Fred got here, I was now eight months pregnant and hated the very thought of carrying the child for another second. The worst thing was the back and foot pain along with the weight gain, it was so annoying! I had been on the smaller side for my entire life, but at the moment I felt and looked like a goddamn whale. There was also the fake contractions, they hurt so bad, and were just reminding me of how much more pain I was going be in later on. One night, when I was about two weeks into my due date, I started to get those fake contractions once more and couldn't stop myself from tossing and turning, successfully waking Fred up.

"Diana, why are you moving so much?" He asked, groggily.

"Because it _hurts_." I complained, holding my stomach. This got Fred's attention. He sat up, looking down at me as I turned over once again.

"Do you think it's for real?" He asked with a bit of anxiety.

"No, of course not. I'm not due for another two weeks! Trust me, just go back to sleep."

"I can't with you moving so much. Here." He sat up against the headboard and crossed his legs, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me and massaging my belly. I groaned, it made it a bit better, the pain wasn't so unbearable anymore. Then the fake contraction stopped and after about ten minutes of me thinking it was completely over, it started again. This one was even more painful then the last and I got so frustrated with myself I started to cry, something Fred couldn't understand if he tried.

"I'm only _fifteen_ , I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be pregnant and I really shouldn't be parentless! This isn't okay, all I want is Jaxy to be here, well, I don't know he'd probably be so disappointed in me that he would leave. Jesus fucking Christ! This hurts!" I wanted to rip the child out of my body, but I know I couldn't, so instead I cursed anything and everything.

"Are you sure these are just fake?" Fred asked after I had calmed down, slightly.

"God, I don't know, they're much more painful and freakwent then before so I might be in labor. Why are you asking me?" I asked, clearly agitated.  
"Because you're the one who's pregnant!" Fred said with wide eyes and I wanted to cry, I really did, but I knew he was right. "Come on, we're going to the hospital." Fred said getting up, but I didn't want to move.

"We can't just leave Aries here." I said, trying to find an excuse, but I also didn't want to just leave Aries all by himself.

"So we bring him with us." Fred said, pulling me over to the side of the bed and helping me up. "I'll go get him ready, you get dressed." Fred left just as another contraction hit and I had to hold on to the nightstand next to me. Was this really it? I grabbed one of my hoodies and put on my sandals, the one thing that didn't require hands to get on because I stopped being able to touch my toes months ago. I walked (waddled) out into the living room to see Fred coming out of Aries's room holding Aries who was sleepy, but completely clothed.

"Diana, you can't wear shorts, it's February and nighttime, you'll freeze." I couldn't believe Fred was saying this.

"I don't care, trust me, I'll be fine." Fred sighed, knowing he couldn't get me to change and so we walked to the floo and went straight to St. Mungo's. When we got there, they checked me in and got me a room where a nurse would come in every so often to see how far along I was.

"Fred, we need to drop Aries off somewhere, he can't be here when I'm giving birth." I said after the nurse had check me for what seemed like the upteenth time.

"Yeah, I know, but we really don't have anyone to watch him." This got me thinking, who did we have who would be willing to watch a small child?

"I know someone who would. Hermione and Draco, there's a break this year and if you take him over to Draco's place and tell them about Aries, they'll watch over him for the time being."  
"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." He said and Aries and I said our goodbyes before the two of them left. Fred was gone for ten minutes at most until he came back with not only Aries, but also Draco and Hermione.

"Diana! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You just never came back to Hogwarts and never replied to my letters, I thought you were dead!" Hermione said, running over to come hug me.

"Sorry Hermione, I just didn't want people to really know I was pregnant at all and I thought the best way to do that was to just cut everyone off. I missed you so much though, both of you, but right now is not the best time to talk." I said, as another contraction hit.

"We just need you to watch Aries for a bit because this probably isn't the best place for him at the moment." Fred said.  
"Okay, but can we come back in when you're done?" Draco asked, always the loyal friend.  
"Sure." I said through gritted teeth and they took Aries and left. Now it was only Fred and myself with the occasional nurse.

The contractions went on for hours, apparently we had gotten to the hospital early, but it was still too late to go back home, so we stayed and I didn't take any of the pain potions they offered, I didn't know what that could do to the baby and I really didn't want to risk it.

"Diana, it's going to be okay." Fred said, trying to comfort me as I crushed all the bones in his hand.

"Shut up! You were the one who did this to me, don't try and tell me it's going to be okay!" The pain was clouding my judgment, I knew it was going to be fine, but my mind kept saying it wouldn't. Finally, the nurse said I was ready to deliver and I was rushed to the delivery room where there were a couple Healers, all looking into my vagina, nice. I screamed a bit during the process, mainly because of the pain, but also because of Fred breathing and such. I seemed to take an eternity, but after a while I heard the cries of a baby and fell back into the bed, extremely worn out. The baby was crying as they cleaned it and wrapped it up in a little pink blanket, a girl. They brought her over to me and I may have been drained, but I could still hold her. It wasn't surprising when I saw that she had strawberry blonde hair, even her little tail and ears were the same sweet red color. Her skin was pale and she had a some freckles, but she did look a lot like me with a bit of Fred in things like her hair and her crystalline blue eyes.

"She looks just like you." Fred said, looking at her from where he was seated next to me.

"She has your eyes." Like most parents, we went back and forth over who she looks like most and whatnot until a nurse came over and asked what her name was.

"Guinevere Rose Weasley-Clement." A name we had chosen a couple months ago it was to be a girl. The nurse smiled and walked away and I looked back up at Fred who was smiling down on little Gwen with the pride it seemed only new fathers could possess.


	14. Chapter 14

Life with two children was stressful to say the least, but it sure beat being pregnant. Gwen was just as smart as her mother and was learning quickly how to speak and walk and other baby things along with a strong sense of magic. I was only fifteen now with two children and a boyfriend of two years, I couldn't believe it, this wasn't how I was planning for my life to go, but now that it was like this, I couldn't help but be happy about how it turned out. I knew the Voldemort thing wouldn't last forever, but I hoped it would somehow. That was until I read the Daily Prophet one morning and saw the headline, _Resident Werewolf Found Dead in Muggle Hotel! Death Eater Activity Suspected!_ , I felt tears gather in my eyes as I read further, it Remus, he was dead. I only met him five years ago, but he was still like a father to me in almost every way and him being dead devastated me, but it also meant that Voldemort was most likely alive again and coming after me. Thinking it over, I knew Fred would try and stop me if I went after him, but I couldn't bare to let him ruin even more of my life, not anymore.

It was about three months after Remus's death and Fred and I were going through Diagon Alley while George watched Aries and Gwen at the Joke shop. We were near the bank, far away from the shop when I heard the first sounds of popping. At first I didn't think anything of it, just a person apparating until there was more and I heard screams and felt fear and hatred from out of nowhere. I turned around to see Death Eaters running around killing people and destroying things, I tried to run away, Fred was pulling me away, but we weren't fast enough. I didn't want to make the same mistake I had made all those years ago with Jaxy and so I started to run with Fred, but we weren't fast enough and I felt Fred fall to the ground as we ran, weighing me down. I looked back to see him on the pavement with a hole in the back of his head. I screamed, falling to the ground and holding him in my arms as he slowly died, he was unable to speak and my mind was flashing back to Jaxy, holding him in my arms and feeling the warmth fade from the one person I had loved like a father and now the one person I had truly loved. I kissed him on the forehead when his feelings went blank and moved him out of the way of harm, I was then filled with a malice unlike any other, matched by no one.

"VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT!" I screamed, knowing it would summon him, and soon enough, it did. He appeared with a great flourish about ten feet away from me, looking me right in the eye with a smile.

"Ah," he said in the creepily soft voice he always used, "Diana Potter, the true Chosen One, how nice of you to call on me." He said with a smile and I almost threw up, I didn't say a word, knowing just how to kill this bitch. I gathered up all my magic and summoned all his horcruxes with one swish of my hand, I used to be one before I was a veela, but not anymore. They say you need a special object to destroy a horcrux, well, they've never seen what I'm capable. I crushed them all with a glance and they screamed as a whole, I could see Voldemort go white as his life's work was destroyed right before his eyes.

"You're dead bitch." I whispered and sent the most powerful combustion curse, he didn't catch on fire, no, he was reduced to ash in a mere second. When I had calmed down a bit, I noticed that the Death Eaters were gone and all who was left was the Order of the Phoenix and pedestrians with a few ministry officials. They were all staring in utter awe at me, but to be fair, I just killed the man they had been hunting for over twenty years in a few minutes.

"How did she kill him? She's not Richmond Potter." There were whispers all around the crowd, but I didn't care, I felt drained of everything as I went back over to Fred's body and cried, holding him for almost an hour before George found us.

The funeral was over and done with, Fred was gone and so was Voldemort. Everyone was going crazy because they now knew I was Diana Potter, the real Chose One, but I didn't care. I drank at night, waking up in the morning to watch over Gwen and Aries, I was happy they didn't really know him much, I didn't want them to hurt as much. Despite the fact, Aries knew he was gone and little six month old Gwen asked where daddy was which reduced me to tears and drinking every single time. Everywhere I looked I saw him and the pain seemed to be overwhelming, to distract myself from the grief, I would go to Jaxy's grave or spend my time teaching Aries and Gwen things obsessively or just drinking, it was all very unhealthy, but I didn't care. Looking around this little townhouse I had once loved gave me more grief then I could imagine and that was why I was leaving. I packed a little bag for each one of us and apparated away after a quick look at a map to see where we were moving.

We arrived in a small town in Virginia moments later with nothing other than a chest and my debit cards. I got us a hotel and went through the motions of finding a house for us, a three bedroom, four bathroom house with a study and a basement I could make into a library. Once the furniture was all in, we moved there, taking a deep breath and calming myself as I magically unloaded all the books I brought. I brought every single one of the books I had collected, the entire reason for the trunk, but other then that I had left everything behind for the second time in my life. I wondered if Gwen and Aries would remember this time in their lives, I hope not, my father died because of me and I don't want them to remember Fred at all despite how harsh it sounded.

This town was a nice change, I decided to go and start work, buying a little space and making a restaurant out of it. As I made up the menu, I thought of the Potter elves, hoping they were happy wherever they were working and having a good time. They were the ones who had taught me all I know and I could never repay them, they were my mentors and my first friends.

Veelas live forever, but ever since my twenty first birthday I haven't aged a day. I couldn't really tell though, I was only twenty four. I couldn't believe that nine years have passed since Fred died, but they have and I would just have to deal with it. Aries was eleven now and he looked just like Sirius in every way, he would've been a little Slytherin, I could tell. I had raised them right and he had mastered all his magic along with learning a couple of instruments, but I also taught them how to fight like Jaxy did with me and I was no longer afraid for their safety. Gwen was beautiful with freckles covering her fair skin and her straight strawberry blonde hair going down her back. She looked just like me, but she was like Fred, loving mischief in every form, but knowing when it's too much. I was still teaching her, but she had gotten used to teaching herself some of the things or getting help from Aries if she was struggling with something.

As I walked around in the night I saw just how broken I still was and will be for the rest of my life. Fred was my only love and I can't bare the thought of being away from him for all these years. I stumbled into a nearby alley, it was early morning and I was wasted on all the drugs I could find. None of which were antidepressants and I was feeling the effects of the drunken blues. Not being able to handle it any longer, I fall to the side, the wall catching me as I slide down onto the dirt covered ground. This is all too much. My mind starts to wonder into the territory I had avoided for so long, the territory where all my life's pain sits. I couldn't think of Gwen or Aries, all I could think about was how I was cheated of the life that I could've had. Out of nowhere, a very grim thought popped into my head and I couldn't help but smile at the idea, I would do it. Everyone thinks I'm so brave, so strong, but as I took the needle from my bag I knew that I was crumbling. I stuck into my vein, not even feeling an ounce of the pain as I took the substance. I knew it was to much, I knew I would die from this, but my last thought was of the faces of my children, crying in agony as they stand over my grave. It's too late.


End file.
